Son cosas que pasan
by Neko.ai.Okami
Summary: Darien engaña a Serena, al sentirse traicionada por su novio y amigas Serena decide irse lejos y continuar con su vida. 3 años después se reencuentra con todos y estos deciden volver a entrar en la vida de Serena. ¿Serena permitirá que entren en su vida o continuara con sus nuevas amistades y amor? - Mundo Alterno - Capitulo 9 UP
1. Recuerdos

Son cosas que pasan

**¡No puedo creer que ahora vengas y me digas eso!** – Grito Serena bastante alterada mirando a Darien fijamente.

**Lamento lo que sucedió antes, no era yo mismo… Era un estupido… ¡Pero tu también!… ¡Tu también eres responsable de lo que sucedió!** - Grito también Darien mirando a Serena con dolor.

**¿Ahora resulta que yo también tengo la culpa?** – Le recrimino ella dándole la espalda - **Por mi culpa tu me fuiste infiel… Con **_**ella**_**… ¡Con una de mis amigas!** – Se dio la vuelta – **¡Y ahora vienes y pretendes que haga como si nada! ¡Que olvide todo mi dolor, mi sufrimiento y vuelva a ti, porque ahora resulta que tú te has dado cuenta de tu error!... ¿Tan entupida me crees?**

**¡No!... ¡No es así! No te pido que olvides de una todo lo sucedido hace tres años… ¡Te pido otra oportunidad! – **Pidió Darien desesperado abrazando a Serena, mientras que ella luchaba en sus brazos** - ¡Maldición te pido que lo olvides a **_**el**_** y me dejes volver a ser lo que una vez fuimos! ¡De verdad te amo! - **Grito como ultimo recurso. Ante esa última frase Serena se quedo quieta mirando a la nada, procesando cada palabra.

**Hace tres años – **Susurro ella - ** Hace tres años te pedí lo mismo – **Levanto la mirada – **Y tu simplemente me diste la espalda y te fuiste de mi lado… ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? **

Darien soltó a Serena como si su tacto lo quemara y se le quedo viendo perdido recordando como hace tres años el se fue de su vida y sin importarle que ella le pidiera la mismo que hace segundos el le pidió.

**No puedes simplemente creer que porque nos hemos vuelto a cruzar, todo estará bien… No después de lo que todos ustedes me hicieron – **Dijo Serena mientras salía de la habitación.

Darien se quedo viendo como ella lo dejaba solo en la habitación, sabía que en parte ella tenia razón, que todo había sido su culpa, que no podía simplemente llegar e irrumpir en la vida ya formada de Serena y pretender que ella se arrojaría a sus brazos como antes.

Sin darse cuenta sonrío melancólicamente recordando como era ella antes de todo lo sucedido. Como era el mismo con ella y como hizo que las cosas acabaran de manera tan abrupta.

_**Hace tres años atrás. **_

Darien Chiba se encontraba conduciendo su automóvil por las calles Atlanta, no poseía un auto de último modelo pero había pasado 5 veranos trabajando como loco para lograr tener su preciado American Muscle en negro, el cual lo había salvado mas de una vez de alguna loca mujer que apenas lo veían bajar de su auto – literalmente – se le lanzaban encima, nunca se había considerado alguien egocéntrico o algo por el estilo, pero estaba consciente que poseía cierto atractivo ante el genero femenino, después de todo un joven de 24 años, tez blanca, cabello negro, de un metro ochenta y ojos azules no pasaba desapercibido fácilmente.

El no era un santo, desde muy temprana edad descubrió que poseía un físico que atraía fácilmente a las mujeres y más de una vez aprovecho de los placeres que estas mujeres le brindaron. Fue bastante popular en la secundaria y ahora lo era en la universidad, había logrado entrar a una buena universidad a estudiar Medicina, a pesar de que hizo sus desastres cuando era mas chico, nunca descuido sus estudios, su deseo era convertirse en medico y unas simples fiestas con mujeres no arruinarían sus planes. Gracias a eso hoy estaba a dos años de graduarse y también gracias a eso logro conocerla a ella, Serena Tsukino, su actual novia.

Darien estaciono su automóvil a un lado de la carretera y apretó fuertemente el volante, el pensar en Serena, en lo que le estaba haciendo no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Había conocido a la chica hace tres años cuando había comenzado su carrera, ella estaba estudiando Danzas Modernas, había entrado un año antes debido al gran talento que poseía desde muy pequeña, ella era una pequeña rubia de no mas de un metro sesenta y cuatro, 20 años en ese entonces, tez blanca, ojos azul celeste y un cuerpo de infarto gracias a sus continuas rutinas, Serena era de descendencia asiática pero afortunadamente no poseía muchos rasgos que caracterizaban a los de esa cultura, lo cual de cierta manera la hacia resaltar, al conocerla noto que era amable y dulce pero poseía un carácter bastante fuerte, lo que sin lugar a duda logro captar su interés.

Al cabo de unos cuantos meses comenzó una relación con ella, no estaba enamorado de ella, pero sin lugar a duda sentía fuertes sentimientos por ella, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando Serena le presento a sus amigas.

Mina, Rei, Amy y Lita… Sus grandes amigas de la infancia.

Al principio fue normal Mina estaba en la misma carrera que Serana, Rei estudiaba publicidad en una universidad cercana, Lita estaba inscrita en un instituto para Chefs y Amy… Amy estudiaba medicina al igual que, solo un año antes que el. Todas poseían rasgos que las caracterizaba por ejemplo Mina que era prima de Serena tenia su gran cabellera rubia y ojos color miel, Rei su cabellera negra y sus ojos negros que a veces parecían rojos, Lita poseía un cuerpo atlético y cabello castaño y por ultimo Amy era la mas pequeña del grupo, tenia el cabello negro azulado y unos ojos de un extraño color violeta.

Nunca fue de aquellos que les eran infiel a sus parejas, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

Flash Back

Se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca de la universidad, tenia bastantes temas que repasar antes de su parcial y hace tres días había tenido una fuerte discusión con Serena debido a que había faltado a una reunión con la familia de ella, se habían dicho cosas bastante feas que sabia al final terminaría arrepintiéndose, pero ahora no podía, tenia parcial al día siguiente y debido a la discusión había faltado a la clase de repaso que organizaba el profesor.

Se sentía bastante frustrado y molesto, se quito los lentes que solía usar al leer y recargo su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla, al abrir los ojos noto que alguien lo estaba mirando, al parecer desde hace bastante tiempo.

**¿Amy?... ¿Tienes mucho rato aquí? **– Pregunto Darien mientras se sentaba correctamente – **No había notado tu presencia.**

**Solo un rato, estaba viendo las pequeñas muecas que hacías cuando no entendías algo del tema – **Dijo ella mientras sonreía – **Parece que tienes problemas con la materia, recuerda que estamos estudiando lo mismo, quizás yo pueda ayudarte. **

**No hay problema es solo que no recuerdo unas cosas… **

**Entonces permíteme ayudarte, se que tienes un parcial de Anatomía IV mañana – **El la miro raro – **Recuerda que tenemos el mismo profesor solo que el me da a mi Anatomía III, el profesor menciono algo de su parcial en clase… Dijo que se enfocaría en todos los componentes de la anatomía del cuerpo femenino – **Dijo ella mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

**Gracias es bueno saberlo – **Pronuncio Darien nervioso mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la biblioteca.

Se sentía algo raro cada vez que hablaba con Amy, es como si ella se le insinuara de alguna manera, el no quería pensar mal sobre la amiga de su novia, pero notaba cierto interés de ella hacia el, sin embargo decidió dejarlo de lado y repasar para su examen.

Al otro día, descubrió que efectivamente el parcial se centro en la anatomía femenina, agradeció internamente que inconscientemente hubiera seguido el consejo de la joven y se la paso toda la noche estudiando sobre ese tema.

Fin del Flash Back

Después de eso, el la busco para agradecerle y desde ese momento comenzaron a hacer cosas juntos, todo bajo la excusa de que era debido a que ambos eran colegas en la carrera y que se brindaban ayuda mutuamente.

Serena al principio lo tomo bien, después de todo su novio de dos años y su amiga de la infancia estaban en la misma carrera, ambos serian un gran apoyo para el otro, sobre todo ahora que ella estaba bastante ocupada con sus ensayos, había logrado entrar en una obra bastante importante y eso consumía gran parte de su tiempo, tiempo que Amy se encargo de pasar con Darien.

Al poco tiempo, Serena se fue metiendo más y mas en su obra, sabia que eso le estaba costando algunas peleas con Darien, pero ya faltaba poco para que todo terminara, solo una semana mas y tendría tres meses de vacaciones con su preciado novio. Mientras tanto se mantenía al tanto de las cosas mediante sus amigas, diariamente les preguntaba sobre sus actividades, sobre sus salidas y sobre todo sobre Darien y Amy, sabia que ambos pasaban tiempo juntos, al principio lo tomo normal, pero desde hace algún tiempo sentía algo raro, es como si de repente, no quisieran decirle sobre ellos.

Flash Back

Había logrado salir antes de su ensayo, había llamado a Darien pero este estaba ocupado en clase, así que había decidido escribirle a Rei a ver si lograba salir con ella.

"_**Acabo de salir de un ensayo, estas libre? Quisiera hablar contigo" **_– Presiono enviar y a los pocos segundos tuvo su respuesta.

"_**Ando en clase, algo aburrida… Que sucede? "**_– Serena medido un rato sobre contarle o no a Rei sus preocupaciones, hasta que finalmente cedió.

"_**Haz notado algo raro en Amy y Darien?, últimamente pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, se que en parte es porque estudian juntos y porque he estado ocupada, pero no lo se, siento que están muuuuy juntos para mi gusto!" – **_

"_**Estas imaginando cosas, solo son colegas… Además si pasan tiempo juntos que pasa? Tu nunca estas disponible." – **_Serena noto el tono defensivo del mensaje así, sabia que le estaba reprochando, pero ¿Por qué?, haciéndose la desentendida le envío su respuesta.

"_**Es cierto, he estado algo ocupada.**_ _**Hablamos luego" **_– No espero más y fue directamente a departamento de Darien.

Fin del Fash Back

Lo espero durante unas cuantas horas, mientras tanto le escribía a las demás chicas intentando saber sus planes para esa noche, todas alegaban estar ocupadas en algo y que la verían al otro día, había estado algo entretenida con el teléfono hasta que Darien apareció y se sorprendió de verla en frente de su puerta sentada.

**Sorpresa – **Murmuro ella dándole un abrazo – **Deseaba mucho verte – **

**¿Qué haces aquí? – **Exclamo el algo nervioso.

**¿Acaso no puedo pasar a verte?** **Se que no nos hemos visto mucho, pero decidí pasarme por aquí y sorprenderte… ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien mas? – **Pregunto ella mirándolo fijamente. Darien había captado la mirada de Serena y sin mas la abrazo

**No a nadie…** **Solo que no te esperaba, mi departamento debe estar hecho un chiquero. Me hubieras avisado y limpio un poco para ti. – **Menciono mientras se separaba de ella y procedía a abrir la puerta. – **Pasa, cámbiate si lo deseas, no tengo nada que hacer de cena y pensaba ir a la pizzería de frente a comprar algo… ¿Me esperas aquí? **

**¿Por qué no simplemente la pides a domicilio? Siempre lo haces cuando estamos aquí y pasa estas cosas – **Respondió ella perspicaz, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala. Darien al verse descubierto, decidió seguir de largo a la cocina con la excusa de tomar algo.

**Esta bien, me iré a cambiar… ¿Puedes pedirla tu? – **Al recibir la respuesta afirmativa de la chica, se fue al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y antes de entrar en su habitación escucho el timbre de su casa, antes de si quiere poder hacer algo Serena ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

**¡Darien!** – Gritaron cuatro voces femeninas

**¿Chicas?** – Pregunto sorprendida Serena - **¿Qué hacen aquí? – **Pregunto algo molesta sin darles paso para entrar.

**Serena, ¿Qué sucede?** **Deja pasar a las chicas – **Dijo Darien ganándose una mirada acusadora de Serena

**¿Y bien?** **¿Qué hacen aquí? – **Pregunto molesta Serena

**Vinimos a ver películas a la casa de Darien…** - Dijo Amy – **Tal como lo hacemos cada viernes en la noche. – **Lo último lo dijo con cierta burla.

**Genial…. Y justo ahora me entero que todas se reúnen en casa de ****mi novio**** – **Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Darien –

**Serena… Aquí no – **Murmuro Darien con voz ronca.

**No… Aquí si Darien, ¡No puedo creer que soy la ultima en saber de esto! **

**Serena estas armando una escena – **Dijo Lita respectivamente

**¿Una escena?... Bien, lamento decirles que hoy no podrán ver sus películas. – **Menciono Serena mientras abría la puerta del departamento - ** Como pueden ver, Darien y yo tenemos bastantes cosas que discutir y no necesitamos de público, amablemente les pido que se retiren... **

**¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Esta no es tu casa! – **Grito Amy

**No es mi casa, pero Darien es mi novio y ahora debemos hablar…** - Amy estaba por discutir cuando Darien la tomo del brazo y hablo**.**

**Ella tiene razón… - **Apretó el brazo de Amy y miro duramente a las otras chicas- **Nos veremos luego. **

**Pero Darien… - **Darien interrumpió a Lita

**Nos veremos luego… - **Sin más las chicas salieron de la casa y el cerro la puerta.

**Tenemos mucho de que hablar **

Esa noche Serena y Darien discutieron hasta media noche.

Al final, de alguna manera había logrado hacer las pases con Serena, después de sacarle en cara todos las faltas y el abandono que había pasado, de alguna extraña manera Serena lo había aceptado y aunque le había reclamado el no saber nada de sus "reuniones" logro calmarla. Sin embargo la molestia con sus amigas persistía y la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Ahora dos semanas después de ese encuentro debía ir a hablar con Serena, sabia que no la amaba, pero tenia ciertos sentimientos por ella, lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle la cara y confesarle que le había estado siendo infiel con una de sus amigas y que el resto lo sabia desde hace meses y los ayudaban a que nadie mas supiera de su engaño.

Sabia que era una escoria, pero demonios, era un hombre, tenia ciertas necesidades que Serena desde hace algún tiempo no había logrado saciar, la relación con Amy solo era para eso, sexo y mas nada, sin besos o salidas solo eso y ella lo había entendido muy bien, es mas la había visto coqueteando con otros hombres, pero eso le hacia sentir enfermo. Lo molestaba que otros vieran lujuriosamente a Amy, sabia que su novia era Serena, que ella lo amaba y que ella era capaz de dejar lo que le pidiera con tal de estar a su lado, pero no podía mas.

Sabia que no amaba a Serena, pero empezaba a creer que si amaba a Amy.

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola, soy nueva escribiendo... **

**Esta historia surgió de otra que había leído hace bastante en la que Darien le es infiel a Serena con Amy. Básicamente ella se venga de el, de amy y de todos... Y mata al bebe de Darien y Amy y Seiya salva a Serena y ella al final funda Tokyo de Cristal pero le deja los recuerdos a Darien de todo. **

**Al leer esa historia me gusto mucho, pero decidí que si yo la hubiera escrito. Le hubiera cambiado algunas cosas...**

**Ando en la búsqueda de la magnifica historia que me inspiro para realizar esta.**

**Espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado, espero poder actualizar cada semana. **

**Por favor si notan algún error ortográfico o demás, no duden en decirme... Acepto la critica siempre y cuando sea constructiva. (Otra cosa, no entiendo bien como demonios se suben las historias bien, hace años había subido dos one-shot, pero siempre tenia lios para lograrlo bien ._. por favor algo de ayuda con eso)**

**Sin mas se despide su servidora,**

_** .Okami**_

_**:D**_


	2. Adiós

**UA**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Naoko Takeuchi.

Esta historia fue inspirada en el fic de Jenny Anderson**.**

No es ningún tipo de plagio hacia el fic de Jenny, solo fue la fuente de inspiración para la creación de este.

**Son cosas que pasan**

**Capitulo 2**

**Adiós**

_Give me love like her,__  
__'Cause lately I've been waking up alone._

Serena se encontraba sentada en su camerino preparándose para su obra, no tenia el protagónico, pero en esta obra la protagonista era engañada por su esposo, en el trascurso de la obra la joven empezaba a alucinar y veía la figura de una mujer de negro bailando alrededor de ella, _tentándola_ a seguir sus instintos y cumplir una venganza sobre su esposo y la amante de este. Serena tenía el papel de aquella sombra, a través de su danza debía representar esa locura, ese odio que la protagonista se negaba a sacar. Ella debía sacarla de su miseria y provocarla a tomar represarías.

Mientras se preparaba pensaba lo irónico la situación, ese papel le ayudaría a conseguir la atención de grandes cazatalentos y quizás con un poco de ayuda mejores papeles otras producciones, pero todo a cambio de su relación con Darien, no era tonta, sabia que _algo_ pasaba entre el y Amy y que las demás solo lo estaban encubriendo, lo que no sabia era _que tanto_. Se sentía traicionada por cada uno de ellos, pero ese no era el momento, sabia que todos habían ido hoy a ver su debut, si bien no era el protagónico su papel era importante en el desenvolvimiento de la obra, por lo tanto pensaba usar todo su ira y dolor para darle mas poder a su interpretación, después ya vería que sucedía con su vida personal.

**- Serena, en cinco minutos te toca – **

Llego el momento.

_Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt,__  
__Told you I'd let them go,_

_And i'll fight my corner,__  
__Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

Darien y las demás estaban cerca de primera fila, todos sabían que eran unos cínicos al ir como si nada a la obra, pero Serena se había calmado después del gran problema que habían tenido y había decidido perdonar todo, a raíz de eso Amy había estado algo fastidiosa con el tema de terminar con su relación con Serena, pero el había decidido que seria luego de terminara con todo lo relacionado con la obra, no podía ser tan bastardo como para romper con ella antes de su gran día.

Las luces se apagaron y la obra dio inicio, Serena desde que había comenzado con los ensayos no había permitido que alguno supiera de que trataba la obra, ahora que esta estaba desarrollándose le parecía una jugarreta del destino, una especie de muestra de todo lo que había estado haciendo, desde su lugar veía como la protagonista lloraba y como desde las sombras Serena aparecía luciendo su hermosa cabellera suelta, algo salvaje, tenia los labios rojos y un juego de sombras oscuras en sus ojos que resaltaban su mirada y la hacían lucir hermosa pero peligrosa, por ultimo tenia un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo con una apertura en su pierna derecha donde se podían ver unos zapatos de tacón negro, se veía simplemente como una diosa.

**- Duele verdad… Mira como han jugado con tus sentimientos… - **Pronuncio suavemente Serena, sus movimientos al caminar eran fluidos y haciendo uso de toda su gracia tomo suavemente la cara de la joven y la miro fijamente – **Ven, déjate ir… Ellos lastimaron tu corazón… - **Acerco su rostro como si fuera a besarla y pronuncio- **Ven, déjate ir en mí y yo desapareceré el dolor.**

La joven se separo asustada de ella y se dejo caer de nuevo al suelo.

**- ¡No! ¡No puedo! Tú no eres real…. Tú no eres real… ¡No puedes ser real! – **Grito sollozando en el piso

**- Soy tan real como lo es el dolor que sientes… Tan real como los que te engañaron – **Dijo Serena tomando de la cintura a la joven y acunándola en su pecho – **Ven, déjate ir en mí y yo desapareceré el dolor. **

**- ¿Puedes hacerlo? Duele, duele tanto que siento que no puedo respirar. **

Serena dejo de abrazarla y se dirigió al publico, busco con la mirada a Darien y viéndolo fijamente comenzó su danza. El publico miraba asombrado los movimientos que hacia, estaba cautivando al publico como supuestamente debía hacerlo con la protagonista, Serena mientras bailaba posaba su mirada en ellos, en aquellos que la estaban lastimando al estar ahí como si nada, como si no la hubieran traicionado.

Al finalizar sus movimientos se acerco a la joven, tomo suavemente su rostro y se acerco a sus labios.

**- Yo te mostrare el camino… Solo si tu estas dispuesta a hacerlo**

**- Yo… Yo quiero que ellos sufran, que sientan mi dolor – **Pronuncio la joven mirando con decisión a Serena

**- Volveremos a vernos, cada vez que dudes yo te guiare… Yo soy tu dolor, soy tu locura, soy todo aquello que temes sacar a la luz… Yo seré tu guía y seré tu fuerza.- **Sin decir más la joven se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la escenografia del escenario.

_After my blood turns into alcohol__  
__No, I just want to hold you_

En el trayecto de la historia la joven protagonista había caído en el alcohol, dispuesta a que continuara con su labor Serena había parecido de nuevo en escena, solo que esta vez vestía un vestido rojo corto, de nuevo había atrapado a todos con su danza y había logrado volver a encaminar a la joven, sin embargo su actuación ahora se mostraba mas seria y mas calculadora, durante el clímax de la obra la protagonista había logrado volver con su esposo y solo que esta vez había decidido hacerle lo mismo que el le hizo a ella, solo que con el querido hermano mayor del protagonista, este cegado por los celos se había ido del lugar en busca de su amante, al hacer el cambio de escena se podía observar a la pareja de amantes en una cama besándose apasionadamente mientras la protagonista los escuchaba desde fuera de la habitación, las luces se apagaron y al encenderse de nuevo Serena se encontraba al lado de la joven susurrándole.

Ella le estaba ordenando acabar con su dolor, acabando con los que lo causaban. La protagonista mostraba una mirada perdida, mientras lágrimas caían de sus mejillas mientras se escucha los gemidos dentro de la habitación. Mientras tanto Serena estaba esta vez gritándole a la joven que tomara su venganza, la joven decidida había sacado un arma de su chaqueta y había arremetido en la habitación sorprendiendo a la pareja.

Las luces se apagaron en el momento que la joven apunto a la pareja, dos disparos se escucharon, luego el grito de dolor de la joven seguido de otro disparo. Al encenderse de nuevo la luz de podía observar a Serena sentada en medio de los cuerpo de los amantes mientras sonreía y miraba al publico.

**- Mi labor aquí ha terminado – **

Cayo el telón mientras se escuchaba la ovación del público, cuando se volvió abrir el telón aparecieron todos los actores y actrices. Mientras que entre el publico Mina, Rei, Amy y Lita se colocaban de pie y salían del teatro.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out__  
__We'll play hide-and-seek to turn this around__  
__All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

Darien se encontraba esperando a Serena fuera de su camerino, tenía un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates, lo último le parecía estupido traerlo, pero después de lo que iba a hacer, que mas daba. Serena al verlo le dedico una sonrisa y agradeció por sus presentes, tenía un presentimiento, pero esa noche quería engañarse y pensar que todo iba bien. Le pidió a Darien que la llevara a su apartamento que deseba darle un presente.

Al llegar al apartamento de ella, deja los flores en agua tomo la mano de Darien y lo llevo a su recamara. Una vez dentro cerro la puerto y arremetió contra los labios de el.

Darien intento separarla, pero Serena estaba decidida que si esa seria su ultima vez juntos. Al poco rato Darien correspondió su beso y la fue arrastrando hasta caer juntos en la cama de ella, una vez en ella beso su cuello y con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de Serena, mientras ella le sacaba la chaqueta de sus brazos y empezaba a desabrocharle los botones de sus camisa blanca, Darien la ayudo con su camisa y procedió a sacarle la camisa a ella, una vez sin camisa ambos besos sus pechos sobre el sostén, Serena estaba feliz, desde hace mucho que no había estado así con Darien y sin querer soltó algunas lagrimas, sin que Darien lo notara limpio sus lagrimas y decidió quedar ella arriba, haciendo uso de su fuerza deja a Darien bajo de ella.

Darien pensaba volver a tomar el control pero Serena fue mas rápida y comenzó a besar su pecho, beso sus abdomen, su ombligo y fue bajando hasta toparse con su pantalón, quito el cinturón y de un jalon le quito el pantalón. Darien rió un poco por su impaciencia y decidió que debían estar por igual, tomo impulso y de un movimiento hizo que Serena quedara bajo el dándole la espalda, aprovecho el aturdimiento de ella y le quito la falda dejándola solo en ropa interior, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo apoyándose de uno de sus brazos la alzo un poco dejándole el espacio suficiente para poder meter su mano en las bragas de ella y empezar a estimularla. Serena soltó un gemido y apego más su espalda al pecho de Darien.

Darien estaba jugando con su clítoris mientras repartía pequeños besos en su espalda, cuando sintió que Serena tenia su primer orgasmo retiro sus manos, se apresuro a quitarle el sostén y darle la vuelta, quedando ella desnuda bajo el. Por unos segundos se quedo contemplándola y se pregunto porque no podía amarla como se lo merecía, Serena al ver algo que no supo identificar en su mirada temió que quisiera irse, así que apego su cuerpo a el y lo beso, ante el beso Darien aparto sus pensamientos y comenzó a repartir besos en la cara y cuello de su novia, cuando se canso de eso tomo sus senos en sus manos y comenzó a succionarlos, Serena se arqueaba ante el y gemía su nombre.

Al no soportar mas la tortura Serena abrió sus piernas dejando que Darien se acomodara en ellas y sin esperar bajo rápidamente el boxer de Darien, tomo el miembro de el y lo acerco a su entrada, Darien ni corto ni perezoso entro en ella. Ambos soltaron un gemido de placer y comenzaron el vaivén, Darien entraba y salía de Serena rápido y profundo, desde hace un tiempo que no estaban así.

**- Ahh Darien… Te amo**- Pronuncio Serena llegando al orgasmo

**- Serena **– Gimió Darien antes de derramarse dentro de ella para luego dejarse caer entre los senos de su novia.

Durante unos minutos ambos estaban intentando regularizar su respiración, Serena de la nada abrazaba a Darien contra su pecho mientras que Darien daba pequeños besos en la piel de Serena. Ambos así estaban en paz como si nada pudiera afectarles.

_Give me love like never before__  
__Because lately I've been craving more__  
__And it's been a while but I still feel the same__  
__Maybe I should let you go__  
__You know I'll fight my corner__  
__And that tonight I'll call you__  
__After my blood is drowning in alcohol__  
__No, I just want to hold you_

Amy estaba molesta, eran más de media noche y no tenia noticias de Darien. Se había retirado andes con las demás para darle espacio a Darien y que el pudiera terminar con Serena, durante la obra había visto la mirada de el al ver como ella actuaba y había sentido celos y miedo. No podía permitir que ella le arrebatara a Darien, no cuando años atrás ella – sin darse cuenta – le había arrebatado a Taiki, su amor de la secundaria. Ahora que tenia la oportunidad de tomar algo preciado de Serena no permitiría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Es por eso que antes de terminar la obra le había pedido a Darien que si quería servir con ella, debe terminar con Serena, esa misma noche. Pero ya era mas de media noche y no sabia nada de el.

Decidida tomo su celular y marco al numero de Darien.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out__  
__We'll play hide-and-seek to turn this around__  
__All I want is the taste that your lips allow__  
__My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

Serena y Darien estaban cómodamente acostados abrazados, habían hecho el amor de nuevo y ahora estaban acurrucados en la cama de ella.

El celular de Darien comenzó a sonar en la mesa al lado de la cama, Serena se había alargado a tomar el celular, pero había quedado helada al ver el nombre de la persona que lo estaba llamando. Darien extrañado se acerca a ella y dirige su mirada al aparato. Al igual que ella se queda helado al ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba.

**- Deberías contestar… Debe estar bastante preocupada – **Pronuncio Serena mientras tomaba la sabana se cubría con ella y se colocaba de pie.

**- Serena yo… - **Intento aclarar Darien, pero fue interrumpido.

**- ¿Desde hace cuanto?** – Pregunto Serena empezando a derramar lagrimas.

**- Serena… - **

**- ¡Responde! ¿Desde hace cuanto están a mis espaldas? – **Darien se puso de pie e intento abrazarla pero Serena dio unos pasos alejándose de el.

**- Desde hace unas semanas – **Respondió Darien bajando la mirada, mientras Serena sollozaba más fuerte.

**- ¿Ya han estado juntos? – **Darien intento esquivar la pregunta, pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir - **¡Respóndeme! ¿Desde hace cuanto se han estado acostando a mis espaldas?... **

**¡Desde que comenzaste con tus ensayos! ¿Estas contenta ahora? ¡Eso querías saber! – **Grito Darien comenzando a buscar sus cosas.

**- ¡Eres un cerdo! ¿Cómo pudiste? – **Recrimino Serena - **¿Desde hace cuanto las demás lo saben? ¡Responde!**

**- ¡Tú no estabas maldición! ¡Nunca estabas ahí cuando te necesite! – **Le respondió alterado Darien mientras se terminaba de colocar la chaqueta. – **Cuando necesite de ti… ¡Estabas con otras personas! **

**- ¿Ahora es mi culpa? ¿Ahora soy yo la responsable de que corrieras a los brazos de la zorra de Amy? – **

**- No te atrevas a hablar de ella de esa manera – **

Ante esa frase Serena se quedo de piedra, ella era la engañada, Amy había sido la que se había metido en su relación aprovechado que ella no estaba siempre disponible. Que descuidada había sido. Y ahora Darien la defendía como si…

**- ¿La amas? – **

**- ¿Qué? – **

**- La defiendes como nunca lo hiciste conmigo… ¿La amas? ¿Acaso ella es mejor que yo? – **Darien había salido de la habitación, la pregunta de Serena lo había detenido a mitad de la sala a unos pasos de la puerta principal, mientras que Serena sostenía con una mano la sabana y con la otra intentaba calmar su llanto.

- … **Debo irme … - **Darien intentaba de alguna forma evitar que ella se sintiera peor.

**- Puedo mejorar… Podemos recuperar nuestra relación, Darien por favor – **Ella se acerco a el tomando su mano mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas - **¡T****e pido que la olvides a**_**ella**_**y me dejes volver a ser lo que una vez fuimos! ¡De verdad te amo!**** – ****Darien la mira con dolor y decidió que todo debía terminar. **

- … **Este es el fin Serena… - **Soltó la mano de Serena, se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y sin dirigirle ninguna mirada simplemente se fue.

Mientras que Serena, que estaba apoyada en la pared cercana a su habitación, caía en el suelo llorando.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out__  
__We'll play hide-and-seek to turn this around__  
__All I want is the taste that your lips allow__  
__My, my, my, my, oh give me love__  
__My, my, my, my, oh give me love__  
__My, my, my, my, give me love_

**_Continuara_**

Hola,

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Espero que mi historia sea su agrado...

Intentare subir capítulos cada tanto... Pero siempre y cuando ustedes me regalen reviews...

Acepto la critica constructiva y si ven algún error no duden en avisarme.

Rapidito antes que lo olvide

Fleur Genevieve: Gracias por las guías, aunque creo que la de las negritas la continuare. A veces cuando leo fics me pierdo el hilo de los diálogos y me agrada los que usan negritas porque me permite diferenciar entre dialogo y contenido, lo del titulo si lo seguiré solo que mejor en el próximo capitulo, aun ando aprendiendo a configurarme en la parte de subir los archivos. Y pues si ahora tendré la oportunidad de crear una nueva historia. Gracias por las criticas...

Caroone: Jajaja hey no había pensado en meter a Seiya o Diamante... Quizás los meta... A ambos :D

Sin mas se despide su servidora,

Neko ai Okami :D


	3. Tratos

**UA**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Naoko Takeuchi.

Esta historia fue inspirada en el fic de Jenny Anderson**.**

No es ningún tipo de plagio hacia el fic de Jenny, solo fue la fuente de inspiración para la creación de este.

**Son cosas que pasan**

**Capitulo 3**

**Tratos**

**- "**_**Este es el fin Serena" – **_Pronuncio Darien mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y la dejaba tirada en el piso llorando.

**- Serena, en cinco minutos te toca –** El joven al no ver que la chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos le toco el hombro - **¿Serena estas bien? **– Al sentir el contacto Serena volvió en si.

**-Oh discúlpame Sammy, estaba pensando –** Rápidamente la joven término de maquillarse y se estiro un poco.

**- ¿Segura que estas bien? Desde la semana pasada te he visto algo callada… Sin contar que no has tocado la carta que te dejo aquella mujer anoche – ** Le recordó el joven mientras veía la susodicha carta junto al maquillaje de la joven.

**- No es nada Sammy, solo he estado algo estresada y la aparición de esa mujer me altero un poco. Pero no te preocupes, ya me siento mucho mejor – **Pronuncio mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla al joven.

Después de todo, no podía hundirse en la miseria y autocompasión como lo había hecho el día después que Darien la dejo y tres días cuando su _querida amiga _Amy le había dejado un mensaje de voz en su contestador. Con solo recordarlo hacia que su sangre hirviera.

**Flash Back **

Llego a su casa a eso de las diez de la noche, ese día la obra había comenzado un poco tarde por lo cual había salido mucho mas tarde de lo esperado, después de lo ocurrido con Darien hace tres días había estado como zombie en casa, iba a presentarse en la obra, danzaba como si nada, y regresaba a casa a volver a ser un zombie. Ese día estaba agotada de ser un zombie, solo deseaba dormir y olvidar. Estaba dispuesta a irse a la cama hasta que vio que su contestador estaba brillando, anunciando un mensaje. Presiono el botón y la voz que escucho la dejo en blanco.

_**-Buenas noches Serena, lamento lo sucedido con Darien pero debes entender que no fue por nada personal… Solo se dieron las cosas – **_Hubo una pausa como si tomara aire – _**Debes entender que ambos no lo deseamos… Solo sucedió. – **_Se escucho una voz al fondo que reconoció como la de Rei – _**Como sea tu también tuviste la culpa, descuidaste a un magnifico hombre como Darien, literalmente lo dejaste en bandeja de plata… Totalmente a mi merced… En cualquier caso espero que podamos dejar de lado todo esto cuando te sientas mejor. Al final todas somos amigas ¿No es así?... Oh y las chicas te mandan saludos, besos. –**_

Era una cínica, ella y todas las demás eran unas malditas cínicas que disfrutaban de su dolor. Intento pensar que les había hecho, pero no encontró nada que reprochar, salvo unas estupidas bromas de secundaria, pero nada más.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Dejo de atormentarse con eso y se preparo para su aparición, después de todo la danza era una de las cosas que no dejaba que todo se viniera abajo.

Mientras tanto, en un bar cercano a su departamento se encontraba Darien tomando un trago. Desde que había terminado con Serena, Amy había estado con un humor bastante extraño. Al llegar a la casa de la joven esta lo había recibido con una serie de reproches que apenas al enterarse que había finalizado su relación se le había lanzado a los brazos y prácticamente lo había obligado a hacerle el amor, normalmente no necesitaba de mucho incentivo para hacerla suya, pero su conciencia le decía que era un insensible de mierda. No tenia mas de tres horas de haberle hecho el amor a Serena y ahora se lo hacia a Amy, su parte racional le decía que no continuara, que se diera una ducha y se acostara. Pero su parte carnal mandaba todo eso al demonio y simplemente se encargaba de hacer gemir a Amy.

Como sea, había terminado sudoroso sobre Amy, para que esta de la nada se pusiera furiosa al verle una marca en el cuello que aseguraba ella no haberle hecho. Y para rematar lo había botado de su habitación llorando al confesarle que se había acostado con Serena, desnudo y molesto Darien fue al baño de huéspedes de la casa, se ducho, tomo su ropa de la sala y se marcho de la casa.

Gracias a ello se había ganado un problema mas con Amy, que al cabo de unas resolvió al esta confesarle que se sentía un poco mal por Serena y que había decidido llamarla en unos días para intentar calmar las cosas. Desde ese día las cosas se habían calmado un poco, pero aun así notaba ciertas conductas de Amy y las otras que definitivamente antes no estaban. Decidió no prestarle atención y seguir bebiendo. Hasta que alguien se acerco a el y llamo su atención.

**- Lo veo y no lo creo, Darien Chiba bebiendo solo en un bar sin ninguna chica a su lado – **Dijo una mujer sentándose a su lado.

- **Lo mismo se podría decir de ti – **Murmuro el joven.

- **¿Aun con eso querido? Ambos sabíamos que nuestra relación no era exclusiva… - **Dijo la mujer mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida – **Además eso paso hace varios años, no puedes seguir reprochándome por eso - **

- **Yo no fui el que engaño – **Contraataco Darien

- **El engaño se produce cuando se sostiene algún tipo de relación sentimental, yo no rompí tu corazón, yo solo rompí tu orgullo – **Pronuncio la mujer ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Darien – **Además si hablamos de engaños, tú no eres un santo. -**

- **¿Qué sabes de eso? -**

- **Pequeño Darien, siempre me fue fácil ver a través de ti… Nos veremos en otra ocasión. – **La mujer dejo el dinero por su bebida y salio del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de Darien.

En una sala de juntas se encontraban cinco hombres y la misma mujer que se encontró con Darien se encontraban revisando el expediente de una de las estudiantes de la universidad, la mujer que había llegado a la cuidad hace unos días venia con una propuesta para la universidad y para la joven que aparecía en el expediente.

**- Entonces caballeros… ¿Tenemos un trato? – **Pregunto la mujer viendo fijamente a los hombres de traje frente a ella.

- **Señorita ha de entender que esto no es fácil para nosotros, ella actualmente se encuentra actuando en una de las producciones que realiza la universidad, no puede usted simplemente llegar y pedirnos lo que nos pide. – **Acoto uno de los hombres.

- **No les pido que sea ahora, esperemos que termine la producción y veamos que decisión toma… Después de todo esta alianza entre su universidad y mi empresa se puede dar con la aceptación de la joven, esto traerá más interesados al programa que deseo crea con esta joven. – **Respondió rápidamente la mujer.

- **¿Planea usar a la señorita Tsukino como prueba? **

- **Así es, ella es excelente y he visto su rendimiento en la obra… Si todo sale acorde a lo planeado su universidad podría ofrecer un plan de becas a lo mejor de lo mejor en el mundo de las danzas- **La mujer relajo su pose- **Ustedes se encargarían de forjar a los jóvenes y mi empresa de hacer brillar su talento y si son lo suficientemente buenos, le aseguraría un lugar en la industria… - **

Los cinco hombres se encontraban deliberando la propuesta de la mujer, tenia grandes puntos a favor pero aun así todo dependía de la decisión de la joven.

- **Le permitiremos seguir cursando su carrera a la señorita Tsukino de forma interactiva a través de clases en línea, pero a cambio ella debe demostrar se lo mejor de lo mejor no solo para su empresa sino también con su rendimiento – **Acoto el mas anciano de los hombres reunidos.

- **Le aseguro que su rendimiento no bajara, la señorita Tsukino lograra ser lo mejor de lo mejor. – **La mujer estaba por salir de la sala cuando la voz del mismo hombre la interrumpió.

- **Sospecho que la señorita Tsukino no tiene idea de esto – **

- **Me tome el atrevimiento de dejarle una carta explicándole mi propuesta ayer en una de sus presentaciones. – **Termino la mujer y ahora si se retiro de la sala, dejando a los otros hombres con la palabra en la boca.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que la obra en la que participaba Serena había dado inicio, la obra había tenido cierto éxito y eso había logrado hacer que se alargara una semana mas las presentaciones, desde ese entonces Serena no había visto a ninguna de las chicas y tampoco había visto a Darien. En parte agradecía eso, pero le era bastante extraño ya que la facultad de Salud y la de Artes quedaban una al lado de la otra, además no había visto tampoco a Mina por las salas de Artes. Durante ese mes toda la universidad se entero de su reciente ruptura con Darien, algunos chicos habían aparecido y la habían invitado a salir, cortésmente los había rechazado, mientras que otras mujeres no perdieron la oportunidad y la bombardearon de preguntas sobre el fin de su relación. Por supuesto no declaro nada, ya que al final la _cornuda _había sido ella.

Pero su paz llego a su fin cuando un día, poco antes de salir de su ultima clase escucho la exclamación de sorpresa de unas chicas que estaban sentadas cerca de las ventanas que daban al patio principal, Serena que estaba sentada detrás de ellas busco con la mirada aquello que había hecho impresionar a sus compañeras... Para cuando encontró el punto de interés, vio que Darien y Amy venían caminando de la mano seguidos de cerca de Mina, Lita y Rei. Su respiración se corto por un segundo y noto las miradas de lastima de las dos chicas, con la mayor dignidad que pudo, aparto su mirada y espero pacientemente a que terminara la hora.

Una vez terminada la clase, salio prácticamente corriendo del aula, no quería escuchar los mormullos de lastima hacia su persona, cuando estaba bajando hacia el estacionamiento para protegerse en su pequeño automóvil escucho la voz de su prima llamándola.

- **Serena, te hemos estado intentando localizar desde hace días – **Mina como si nada camino hacia ella, seguida de los otros – **Pensé que te habías ido del estado – **Comento con burla la joven.

- **Mina basta… Ahora no es momento – **Comento Amy de la mano de Darien – **Espero que mi mensaje te llegara, te intente buscar a tu departamento pero al parecer no estabas. **

**- He estado bastante ocupada con la obra y mis clases – **Comento Serena mirándola fijamente

- **Es cierto, siempre estas ocupada con esas cosas – **Dijo Amy con cierta burla – **Espero que esto no te incomode – **Aclaro señalando su mano entrelazada con la de Darien.

- **Para nada, lo que tenia que aclarar con Darien ya lo hicimos… Verdad Darien – **Pronuncio Serena mirando a Darien que hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de verla a la cara – **Disculpen que sea descortés en tan esperado **_**reencuentro**_**, pero debo irme. – **Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando de la nada Amy había avanzado unos pasos y sujetado su mano.

- **Lamento lo que sucedió, por favor deseo poder hablar contigo en alguna ocasión. **– Pronuncio la joven, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Serena quien no sabía bien que hacer solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y una vez su mano fue liberada término con su cometido y se fue. Todo esto sin que nadie notara la mirada y sonrisa burlista que adornaba el rostro de Amy.

Serena apenas había salido del campo de visión de todos, comenzó a correr hasta llegar a su carro, lucho un poco con sus llaves ya que las lágrimas hacían que su visión fuera limitada, una vez que logro entrar en el carro, puso las manos fuertemente en el volante y grito de dolor. Esos días que no los había visto pensó que ya había comenzado a superarlos, que ya no le afectaría tanto la traición de todos, pero aun dolía, maldición dolía tanto que sentía que no podía respirar.

Por un momento pensó en la ironía del asunto, así se sentía la protagonista de la obra donde trabajaba, así de desecha estaba la protagonista hasta que ella hacia aparición y la llevaba a la locura. Sonrío sin ganas y reclino el asiento hacia atrás, con la suerte que tenía era posible que se materializara un ente como el que ella interpretaba en la obra y la manipulara para que terminara asesinando a todos. Durante unos minutos se quedo descansando hasta que de la nada alguien comenzó a golpear el vidrio de su ventana. Asustada Serena se levanto pensando que en serio su locura se había materializado.

- **Señorita ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – **Pregunto el viejo guardia del estacionamiento del campus. Aliviada Serena le contesto al anciano que estaba perfectamente y sin mas enderezo el asiento, encendió el auto y arranco camino al teatro.

Una vez en la comodidad de su camerino busco la carta que hace semanas le había entregado esa mujer, al tenerla en sus manos estas comenzaron a temblar, pero armándose de valor, la abrió y comenzó a leer su contenido.

_**Señorita Serena Tsukino**_

_** Primero que nada le quiero felicitar por el éxito que ha tenido la obra en la que actualmente usted se encuentra participando, mis colegas y yo hemos de admitir que hemos quedado totalmente prendados con su actuación y en especial de su danza, por lo cual queremos ofrecerle un acuerdo con su persona.**_

_** Venimos de parte de una reconocida firma de empresas que se encargan de administrar todo lo relacionado al canto, baile y actuación en cualquier producción a alta escala que requiera de alguna de las artes antes mencionadas. Queremos solicitar sus servicios como bailarina profesional, estamos al cabo de saber que usted aun se encuentra cursando su carrera universitaria, por lo cual hemos logrado un convenio entre su universidad y nuestra firma, el cual asegura el futuro de su carrera y también un posible puesto en nuestra empresa.**_

_** Todo siempre y cuando usted acepte nuestra propuesta, sabemos de su situación actual con la obra, por lo tanto esperare su respuesta luego de que finalice la producción. **_

_**Con sus mejores deseos se despide,**_

_**Diamante BlackMoon. **_

_**Vicepresidente de BlackMoon Group. .**_

**CONTINUARA **

**Hola!**

Espero que les agrade este capitulo señoritas… Y con eso me regalen sus reviews.

Malistrix muchisimas gracias por tu review :D

A la joven que me dijo que la historia era "Dices que te olvidare" lo busque pero no sale, si la consiguen por favor díganme cual es, de verdad esa historia me agrada y pues es la base de todo esto. Busco principalmente escribirle a la autora.

A las demás con tiempo les escribiré, pero de una muchas gracias por sus reviews

**Acepto la critica constructiva, si ven un error o algo no duden en decirme. **

**Un fic sin errores es cosa de todos. **

Pueden escribirme por MP, agregarme a alguna red social si lo desean. Todo lo que las lectoras de esta novata quieran :D

Sin mas se despide su servidora,

Neko Ai Okami


	4. Él

**UA**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Naoko Takeuchi.

Esta historia fue inspirada en el fic de Jenny Anderson**.**

No es ningún tipo de plagio hacia el fic de Jenny, solo fue la fuente de inspiración para la creación de este.

**Buenas Noches!**

Gracias por sus comentarios, críticas y recomendaciones.

Como saben soy novata y aun ando en camino, pero a favor de complacer a todas estoy mejorando.

Primero, subiré capítulos más largos, vi que muchas alegaron que son algo cortos y revisando un poco vi que es cierto. Así que a partir de ahora serán más largos.

Segundo, también me comentaron que se genera un poco de confusión entre tiempo y cambios de escenas, así que empleare un método para diferenciar el tiempo (actualidad o pasado). El orden será:

_**Actualidad / Pasado **_**– **Dependiendo de la escena. Simple y espero que ayude a que se diferencie.

**Flash Back**

**Fin de Flash Back **

_**Nombre del Personaje/Actualidad **_

_**Nombre del Personaje/ Pasado **_**– **Es para explicar ciertas cosas del personaje o una escena que se centre únicamente en el o suceda algo resaltante sobre dicho personaje.

**-1- -2- -3- – **Netamente cambio de escena en la misma línea de tiempo.

Les recuerdo que la historia actualmente esta contando hechos que sucedieron en el pasado, 3 años atrás de la escena del principio.

Tercero, estoy realizando esta historia en dos versiones, Naruto y Sailor Moon. Por lo que ya vi que se me ha pasado el nombre de Serena/Sakura en algunas partes, estoy intentando evitar eso a toda costa, pero si sigue sucediendo avísenme. Al escribir cada capitulo lo hago según como esta en mi mente y tengo la mala costumbre de comerme ciertas palabras u omitir otras cosas, intentare que ya no suceda. Estaré mas atenta con eso.

Cuarto, un comentario me disgusto un poco, fue con las chicas que leen la versión de Sailor Moon, chicas esta historia se centrara en Serena-Darien-Amy o en su defecto Sakura-Sasuke-Hinata. Serena tendrán otras parejas, Darien y Amy tendrán escenas juntos, Darien y Serena tendrán escenas mas adelante, por lo tanto no juzguen de una el contenido y asuman que será Darien-Amy netamente o Saiya,Diamente,Taiki,Yaten,Andrew,Esmeranda,Zafiro,otro-Serena, mi historia sucede a causa de un engaño… No pueden esperar que ella regrese a los dos segundos con Sasuke, véanlo así, ¿Ustedes regresarían con un hombre que te engaño con tu mejor amiga apenas te pide perdón?... **Alegando al mismo comentario solo me inspire en su historia. Aunque si es justo que le de crédito por ella a ****J****enny Anderson**** por crear su magnifica historia ayudo en la creación de esta que están leyendo. **

Ultimo, dentro de poco se va a explicar mas la historia de "las amigas", el porque de la actitud de ellas. Comenzaremos poco a poco con eso.

… Listo

Ahora si podemos continuar.

**Son cosas que pasan**

**Capitulo 4**

**Él**

**Serena /Actualidad**

Serena se encontraba agotada, el ensayo de hoy había sido matador sin contar que la conversación que había mantenido con Darien antes de salir de la empresa la había dejado algo pensativa, sabia que algo venia sucediendo entre ellos, pero no espero que viniera con tal descaro y le pidiera que dejara su vida ya formada de lado. Hace tres años cuando leyó aquella carta de Diamante, había tomado la decisión de continuar con su vida lejos de todo lo que la lastimaba, por _casualidad_ luego de que había logrado establecerse correctamente ellos llegaban a su vida de nuevo y la colocaban de cabeza.

Se sentía molesta con Darien por aparecer en su vida, molesta con ella misma por meditar tanto las palabras que el le había dicho esta tarde, molesta con Amy por meterse con Darien y manipularlo a su antojo, molesta con sus supuestas ex amigas por traicionarla y molesta con todo por joderle la noche. Suspiro notoriamente y sin darse cuenta había llegado a la casa que compartía con sus nuevas amigas y con su actual pareja. Se dejo caer sobre el sofá y espero que estuvieran dormidos. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero como siempre sus deseos nunca se cumplían.

- **Llegas algo tarde – **Pronuncio una voz masculina mientras encendía la luz de la sala.

- **Tuve un pequeño inconveniente con los ensayos… ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí Taiki? – **Pregunto Serena viendo al castaño entrar como si nada en su cocina.

- **Michiru me obligo a cuidar a la pequeña Hotaru mientras ella tenia una cena romántica con Haruka – **Aclaro Taiki tomando un pote de helado y dos cucharillas.

- **Ya me era raro que estuvieras por aquí… ¿No es muy tarde para darle helado a Hotaru? – **

**- No es para Hotaru, esto es para ti y para mi… - **Aclaro mientras se sentaba en el mueble junto a Serena - **Vi la mirada que cargabas cuando llegaste y aprovechando que el insoportable de tu novio anda de viaje –**Sonrío con ganas ante el ultimo comentario mientras Serena lo fulminaba con la mirada –** No me mires así, desde que sabe de **_**eso **_**no soy una de sus personas favoritas – **Soltó una pequeña carcajada – **Bien… Ahora cuéntame de esa cara larga. **

**- Tiene que ver con Darien… **

**- … Sabia que tarde o temprano esto ****sucedería**…

**Pasado**

Serena se encontraba en su casa descansando, después de un arduo trabajo la noche anterior había sido el cierre de la obra y con ello era momento de darle una respuesta a la carta que había recibido, de verdad deseaba irse, su madre al enterarse de la carta había insistido como loca en que aceptara, había investigado sobre la empresa y era una de mas reconocidas de todas en la industria. Era una oportunidad de oro.

Pero, se sentía insegura, Michiru había ido personalmente a entregarle esa carta semanas atrás, eso significaba que la vería en ese sitio.

Michiru y ella se habían visto unas pocas veces antes, la única razón por la que la conocía era por su historia con Darien… Ambos habían tenido una especie de relación que había terminado al ella acostarse con otro hombre prácticamente frente a Darien, él por supuesto le había exigido una explicación a lo que ella simplemente había alegado que _no eran exclusivos, _por supuesto Darien lo había tomado mal y prácticamente había zanjado cualquier tema al respecto. Ella se había enterado por mera casualidad.

No sabia que pensar sobre el asunto. Necesitaba el consejo de un viejo amigo.

**-1-**

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Darien, se escuchaban gemidos desde la habitación de este, Amy y el estaban teniendo relaciones, desde hace unos días Amy había estado muy fogosa con Darien, este no se molestaba en absoluto pero tanta actividad estaba empezando a descuidar sus obligaciones y eso era inaceptable.

**- Ahh ¡Darien más rápido! – **Gemía Amy apoyada del escritorio de Darien, mientras este estaba detrás de ella envistiéndola, todas las cosas que hace minutos estaban sobre el escritorio estaban derramadas en el suelo.

- **¡Amy! – **Grito Darien entrando mas profundo dentro de ella. – **Te amo – **

**- Darieeen – **A pesar de haberlo oído, prefirió ignorar lo que había dicho joven.

Duraron un rato mas hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro. Por un rato Darien quedo apoyado en la espalda de Amy, hasta que salio de ella, retiro el condón que tenia y lo boto en la basura de su baño, al regresar a la habitación se encontró a Amy recostada en su cama, con las piernas abiertas, esperándolo.

**- ¿Listo para otra ronda? – **Pregunto sugestiva

**- Por mas tentador que suene – **Menciono mientra se colocaba sus boxer – **Estoy listo para continuar con mis estudios, mañana tengo parcial – **

- **Ohh vamos, siempre puedes estudiarme a mi… - **Dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y pateaba a un lado los cuadernos que Darien intentaba tomar

- **No hagas eso de nuevo, necesito estudiar para mañana – **Dijo el molesto por la acción que había hecho la chica.

- **¡Soy tu novia! ¡Debes prestarme más atención a mí que a tu estupido examen! – **Grito Amy al ver que Darien seguía tomando sus cosas.

- **Serás mi novia, pero mi estupido examen es mas importante ahora – **Dijo el molesto terminando de recoger sus cosas y colocándolas en su mesa – **No siempre podemos estar en esto… Serena entendía eso – **Lo último dijo sin darse cuenta, cosa que desato la ira de Amy.

- **¿Serena? ¿Me estas comparando con ella? – **Amy estaba colérica ante ese comentario. – **¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¿Estabas pensando en ella mientras me hacías el amor verdad? ¡Responde! **

**- ¡No! ¡No estaba pensando en ella! Maldición no se ni porque dije eso… - **Sabia que la había cagado y en grande ante la mención de la chica. – **No fue mi intención, en serio discúlpame**

**- ¡Tus disculpas no son suficientes! – **Grito Amy buscando su ropa - **¿Acaso cuando me dijiste "te amo" era pensando en ella? – **

- **¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no Amy! Yo te amo es a ti… Nunca la ame a ella **– Menciono desesperado en un intento te aliviar las cosas.

Amy desde hace rato estaba fingiendo, le había molestado que mencionara el nombre de Serena, pero al ver la desesperación y arrepentimiento en los ojos de Darien, había decidido jugar un poco con eso. Necesitaba saber que tanto control podía tener sobre el. Esa última declaración era un punto a su favor.

- **¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así sobre ella!** – Demando Amy, viendo cierto alivio en Darien

- **Lo prometo, nunca volveré a hacer algo así** – Aseguro el abrazando a Amy con fuerza.

- **Mas te vale Darien – **Dijo Amy mientras sonreía.

**-2-**

- **¿Escucharon el rumor?… Al parecer Serena Tsukino recibió una carta de una gran empresa y no solo eso, dicen que es para un contrato gracias a la obra en la que participo – **Comento una chica que se encontraba cerca de Mina en una de las salas de arte.

Mina había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo apenas escucho el nombre de su prima, aquello no podía ser cierto, ella no podía ganarle de nuevo en algo. Sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero Serena se lo merecía, ella y su tía, eran la causa de muchas de sus desgracias. Sus madres eran hermanas, la madre de Serena siempre había sido perfecta ante los ojos de todos, por lo que su madre sin importar que fuera la mayor siempre quedaba de lado. Su madre siempre se esforzada por ganar el aprecio de su familia, aprecio que nunca consiguió debido a su hermana.

Su madre cuando se caso con su padre, un gran hombre de negocios, había logrado conseguir una pizca de atención de su familia, pero luego se vio opacada al descubrirse que su querida hermana menor se había casado en secreto con un simple panadero y para colmo estaba embarazada. Ante esa noticia su madre había quedado de nuevo de lado ante sus progenitores, que al enterarse de la noticia habían recorrido cielo y tierra para conseguir a su pequeña hija, al encontrarla descubrieron que el panadero había fallecido poco antes de que la mujer diera a luz, cuando su tía dio a luz a la pequeña Serena, todo cambio y su abuelo dio todo por su nieta, olvidando de nuevo a su hija mayor.

Por ello, cuando ella nació, un año después del nacimiento de Serena no fue la gran noticia, su abuelo simplemente le reclamo a su madre no ser lo suficientemente buena como para darle un nieto varón que se encargara de llevar el negocio familiar, su madre había caído en una depresión que casi la consume, su padre al no poder con su depresiva esposa se había marchado, dejándolas sin si quiera importarle que su madre estaba esperando su segundo hijo. Su abuelo al enterarse que su nuero se había marchado, enfureció y alego que su madre no había sido una buena esposa. Los siguientes meses fueron duros para su madre, finalmente había logrado dar a luz un sano varón, que fue arrebatado de sus manos por su abuelo, con la excusa de que ese pequeño seria su sucesor. Todo cuando era apenas una niña, desde entonces su había sido un infierno con una madre aun mas depresiva.

Si la madre de Serena , nunca hubiera nacido su amada madre nunca hubiera pasado por todo lo que paso, tampoco existiría Serena , su querida prima que al igual que su tía captaba la atención de todos y siempre era considerada perfecta ante cada persona, si ella no hubieran aparecido en su vida, todo seria muy distinto.

Por un momento se había perdido en su memoria, hasta que recordó que tenía que verse con Amy, las razones de Amy para odiar a Serena le parecían vacías, pero ella había sido una de las personas que habían visto por sobre la sombra que ejercía Serena , por lo cual se sentía agradecida. Sin embargo, las razones por las que ella odiaba a Serena eran muy distintas a las de Amy y a las de las otras, lo suyo no era por simple envidia, si admitía que envidiaba algunas cosas de ella, pero eso era lo de menos, ella odiaba a Serena por culpa de su tía. Por culpa de esa mujer su madre estaba como estaba, por ella su padre se había ido, por su culpa nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su hermano, sabia que el punto débil de su tía era Serena , por lo tanto ella seria la que pagaría las consecuencias.

**-3-**

**- Me siento como un pedazo de carne – **Murmuro un joven mientras esperaba en una pequeña cafetería frente a la universidad de su amiga.

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar las mujeres no dejaban de verlo como un pedazo de carne. En otras situaciones eso ni siquiera lo notaba, pero tenia alrededor de media hora esperando, ni siquiera el podía pasar por alto las miradas hambrientas de las mujeres.

**- Quizás si no fueras tan lindo no te mirarían así – **Dijo Serena sentándose frente al joven.

**- No es algo que pueda evitar – **Respondió mientras detallaba a la joven, definitivamente los años le habían sentado de maravilla a la pequeña Serena. – **Sin embargo tu no te quedaste atrás, estas hermosa **

**- ¿Desde cuando eres tan galante? – **Pregunto ella riendo.

**- Desde que vivo en New York… Esa ciudad es increíble – **

**- No lo pongo en duda, es por unas de las razones por las cual te he llamado – **El semblante de Serena cambio de relajado a tenso, eso llamo la atención del joven. **– Recibí una carta con una oferta. **

Nunca había visto a Serena tan tensa, cuando ella lo llamo el día anterior, no lo pensó dos veces y tomo el primer vuelo a Atlanta, desde la secundaria había tenido ciertos sentimientos por ella, sentimientos que hasta la fecha seguían ahí, cuando ella le contó que había terminado con su novio debido a que este la había engañado con Amy, sintió ira una gran ira hacia ese bastardo y hacia Amy, conocía a la chica y a todas las demás, habían estudiado juntos en secundaria.

Una parte de él se sintió mal por Serena, pero otra lo vio como una buena oportunidad de volverla a ver y quizás lograr algo con ella.

**- ¿Quién la envía? – **Pregunto el joven

**- Diamante BlackMoon, Vicepresidente de BlackMoon Group – **Dijo Serena entregándole la carta.

**- Es una oferta única a decir verdad – **Menciono al terminar de leer la carta - **¿Aceptaras? **

**- A decir verdad… Los llame esta mañana y les dije que aceptaba –**

**- Eso es genial Serena, entonces ¿Para que me llamaste? – **Al decir eso noto que el rostro de la joven volvía a tener un semblante tranquilo… Incluso _juguetón. _

**- Supe que hace poco te mudaste a un departamento – **Dijo ella mirándose la uñas.

**- ¿Qué con eso? – **

**- Eres muy lento querido amigo – **Jugueteo ella – **Pensé que no te vendría nada mal tener una linda compañera de habitación. **

Y ahí estaba su oportunidad.

**-4-**

Darien se encontraba en uno de las áreas al aire libre con las que contaba en la facultad de salud, había pasado unas semanas desde que había tenido aquella discusión con Amy, desde entonces ella había estado algo arisca con el, se sentía algo frustrado, sabia que había totalmente su culpa y eso lo frustro un poco mas, a pesar de que arreglaron en parte las cosas, esa actitud de ella lo tenia loco, pensó que quizás al decirle que la amaba aligeraría un poco el ambiente, pero eso no había causado nada, sonrío un poco, definitivamente eso era una especie de castigo, él había sido algo bastardo con las mujeres que había salido y ahora Amy le estaba dando una pequeña lección por eso.

_Querido Darien no sabes cuantas lecciones recibirás por todo lo que has hecho._

Como sea, durante esas semanas se había portado como un novio devoto ante Amy, esperando a ver si lograba que ella se le pasara todo.

Mientras estaba sentado disfrutando de su tiempo libre escucho como unas chicas se sentaban en la banca cercana a la de él, agradeció que no notaron su presencia, desde que salía con Amy todas las mujeres lo miraban mal, como reprochándole que engañara a Serena con su amiga, normalmente las ignoraba pero había días que esas miradas de reproche eran algo molestas. Pensaba irse del lugar hasta que escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

- **¿Sabias que Serena, la que participo en la obra de la universidad, le ofrecieron un contrato para una empresa? – **Menciono una rubia mientras tomaba de su gaseosa.

- **¿La rubia? – **Pregunto la castaña que acompañaba a la rubia.

- **Esa misma, pues resulta que mi novio vive en el mismo piso que ella y la vio haciendo maletas, cuando le pregunto si se iba a mudar, ella le dijo que había conseguido un contrato con una empresa – **Respondió la rubia emocionada.

- **Eso es genial – **

**- Y eso no es todo, al parecer ha visto a un joven viviendo en su departamento estas semanas, según él estaban algo **_**cariñosos – **_Menciono la joven con un tono bastante sugerente, mientras la otra reía ruidosamente.

**- ¿Crees que estén saliendo? Después de todo solo han pasado unos tres meses desde que termino con su ex – **

**- A lo mejor si, quien sabe – **Dijo la rubia riendo mientras ella y la castaña se colocaban de pie y caminaban lejos del lugar.

Darien, quien no se había movido desde que escucho el nombre de Serena estaba molesto, al principio cuando escucho lo del contrato se había sorprendido, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba y una parte de el se alegro por ella, pero cuando escucho lo del otro hombre apretó los puños hasta dejar los nudillos en blanco, su alegría por ella paso a ser ira hacia Serena, se sentía traicionado por ella. ¿Cómo pudo acostarse tan _rápido _con otro?

Sin ser completamente conciente de sus movimientos, fue directamente hasta donde había dejado su automóvil, una vez en el arranco el auto hacia el departamento de Serena, no sabia porque estaba haciendo eso, pero se sentía muy molesto y sentía que se merecía una explicación de todo.

Una vez en el edificio de Serena, aprovecho que una pareja venia saliendo del lugar y entro como si nada, presiono el piso donde ella vivía y espero. Cuando llego al lugar toco la puerta del departamento con bastante fuerza, hasta que escucho la voz de ella del otro lado.

**- ¿Qué demonios suce… - **Ella se quedo muda al ver a Darien frente a su puerta - **¿Qué quieres? – **

**- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? – **Pregunto él molesto

**-** **¿Disculpa? ¿No tengo idea de que hablas? – **Serena estaba algo nerviosa, tenia cerca de un mes que no sabia nada de el y ahora aparecía así de la nada y le exigía saber algo que no tenia idea de que era.

**- ¡No te hagas la tonta maldición! ¿Desde hace cuanto que te revuelcas con él? – **Darien estaba fuera de si.

**-** **¡No tienes ningún derecho de aparcera si en mi casa y decirme esas cosas! – **Serena que no había salido completamente de casa, al escuchar tal acusación se planto frente a Darien encarándolo – **Además, si me acuesto o no con otro… ¡No es tu problema! ¡Soy libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana con quien quiera! – **

**- ¡Eres una zorra! – **La acuso el dándole una bofetada. Darien al estar totalmente fuera de si, no había medido su fuerza y al bofetearla había usado mas fuerza de la necesaria, el resultado había sido una Serena tirada en el piso con el labio inferior roto.

Darien al ver la magnitud de su ira, reacciono e intento ayudar a Serena, ella al verlo acercar se alejo de el arrastrándose un poco, su mirada reflejaba cierto miedo hacia el, lo que hizo que se sintiera como una basura. Él nunca había levantado su mano en contra de una ninguna mujer, mucho menos en contra de Serena.

**- Serena yo lo sie… - **Intento disculparse Darien

**- Vete – **Murmuro ella colocándose de pie. Darien se sentía mal, no debió haber actuado así, intento acercarse pero el miedo en la mirada de ella volvió a aparecer y eso lo hizo detenerse – **Ya me haz hecho suficiente daño Darien… No quiero volver a verte… ¡Vete! – **Grito ella conteniendo las lagrimas.

**-** **Estaba molesto, me sentí traicionado… Serena no era mi intenci… - **Darien estaba muy nervioso

**-** **No me importa, ya no mas Darien, me has hecho mucho daño, te acostaste con una de mis amigas, me hiciste quedar como una estupida, jugaste con mis sentimientos… Esas cosas eran soportables, ¿Pero esto? Esto es el colmo Darien, me agrediste… ¿Por qué? Porque tu ego se sintió lastimado al ver que ya te había superado con otro – **Esa parte sabia que era mentira, pero deseaba lastimarlo como el lo hizo con ella de alguna manera - ** Ya no puedo mas, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, esto jamás te lo perdonare Darien Chiba. –**

Al terminar de decir eso Serena cerró en la cara de Darien la puerta de su departamento, fue hasta el sillón de la sala y se coloco en posición fetal llorando, ese había sido el colmo para ella. Su corazón ya no podía con mas, deseo con todas sus fuerzas sacar ese dolor que sentía y olvidar que alguna vez conoció a Darien.

No sabia cuantas horas había pasado hasta que sintió que alguien la movía de su lugar, asustada pensó que era algún ladrón, intento golpear a la persona, pero este la detuvo y le hablo al oído.

**- Serena soy yo tranquila – **Murmuro el hombre intentando calmarla, ella al reconocer la voz se echo a los brazos de este a llorar - **¿Qué sucede pequeña? **– Tomo la cara de ella y noto que tenia la mejilla hinchada y una herida en el labio - **¿Quién te hizo eso? – **Pregunto molesto.

**- Darien – **Respondió Serena temerosa, el joven dejo a Serena en su cama y estaba dispuesto a buscar a ese mal nacido hasta que la voz de Serena lo detuvo - **¡No! ¡No me dejes sola! – **Suplico ella

**- Serena ese imbecil se atrevió a golpearte… Lo voy a matar – **Sentencio, ante eso Serena corrió hasta el y lo beso. El joven al principio no sabia que hacer, pero luego le correspondió el beso. Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron - **¿Serena? **

**- Ayúdame, por favor ayúdame a borrar todo rastro de el – **Le suplico Serena volviéndolo a besar.

Sabia que eso estaba mal, ella solo lo estaba besando porque se sentía mal, que mañana se arrepentiría de todo, pero era un hombre, un hombre que a pesar de los años la amaba y sentía que ella lo necesitaba. No era tan fuerte cuando se trataba de ella, sin pensarlo mas la beso con todo el amor que pudo.

Esa noche Serena fue suya.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol golpearon su cara, se fijo que estaba en la habitación de Serena, intento colocarse de pie pero noto un peso en su pecho, en el se encontraba Serena dormida completamente desnuda, al principio no creía lo que veía pero luego recordó la noche anterior, recordó que ellos habían hecho el amor y luego Serena se había acurrucado en su pecho y se había dormido, el en cambio se había quedado hasta tarde admirando su piel, desde donde estaba no se veía el golpe que le había dado el desgraciado de Darien, por lo que su rostro se veía hermoso y tranquilo.

Con mucho cuidado se levanto, dejando a la joven dormir, busco sus cosas y se dio una ducha, una vez listo se fijo que Serena continuaba dormida, salio de la habitación y reviso un poco la dispensa, con la mudanza había visto que Serena no tenia muchos alimentos o platos donde servir la comida, busco su billetera, dejo una nota en la mesa de noche de Serena avisándole que buscaría algo de comer para ambos y salio del lugar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía pleno, sabia que Serena luego le explicaría la situación e intentaría dar alguna excusa, no la dejaría, ya vería la manera de que ella olvidara al desgraciado aquel y que lo aceptara a él, claro todo eso después de ajustar cuentas con Darien sobre lo de anoche.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo cuando choco con alguien, una chica para ser precisos, estaba a punto de ayudarla cuando noto quien era, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa algo malvada surgió en el. La joven que aun seguía sin levantar la mirada se puso de pie y estaba dispuesta a gritarle a aquel idiota hasta que escucho su voz y quedo congelada.

**- Tanto tiempo sin vernos… Amy – **La joven alzo la mirada encontrándose con la mirada penetrante del joven.

- **Taiki – **Murmuro ella sin creer lo que veía.

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola de nuevo!**

Lamento la tardanza, tuve bastantes obligaciones esta semana con la universidad y no pude escribir si no hasta hoy…

¿Qué le parecen estos arreglos que hice en la historia? Espero cuanto antes sus respuestas.

Pueden escribirme por MP, agregarme a alguna red social si lo desean. Todo lo que las lectoras de esta novata quieran.

**Acepto la critica constructiva, si ven un error o algo no duden en decirme. **

**Un fic sin errores es cosa de todos. **

Sin más se despide su servidora,

Neko Ai Okami


	5. Heridas

**UA**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Naoko Takeuchi.

Esta historia fue inspirada en el fic de Jenny Anderson**. **

No es ningún tipo de plagio hacia el fic de Jenny, solo fue la fuente de inspiración para la creación de este.

**Son cosas que pasan**

**Capitulo 5**

**Heridas **

**-1-**

**Darien**

_Es "gracioso", se le educa a la mujer a no provocar a los hombres._

_Provocación que puede acabar en diferentes clases de violencia, _

_Cuando en cambio se debería educar al hombre, _

_A no agredir a cualquiera que le parezca._

**- Soy un bastardo – **Pronuncio Darien mientras sostenía una botella de whisky en su mano derecha la cual estaba con algo de sangre seca.

Había llegado al amanecer a su departamento, después de lo sucedió con Serena la noche anterior, había prácticamente huido del lugar luego de que ella le cerrara la puerta de su departamento en sus narices, luego de eso fue directamente hasta su coche y condujo hasta el primer bar que encontró, el lugar daba un aspecto de mala muerte y mas de una persona se le quedo viendo, pero poco le importo, se sentía fatal y necesitaba urgentemente beber algo lo suficientemente fuerte que lo ayudara a olvidar la barbaridad que había hecho.

Su familia había fallecido hace algunos años, pero estaba seguro que de seguir con vida y se hubieran enterado de lo que había hecho, su madre le hubiera dado el sermón de su vida seguido de una mirada llena de dolor y su padre posiblemente lo hubiera molido a golpes para luego completar la reprimenda alegando un _"Yo no te críe como una bestia para que hicieras semejante brutalidad" _desde luego, ellos estaban muertos y el de alguna manera sentía que los había decepcionado. Mientras seguía esa línea de pensamientos sin darse cuenta se había bebido alrededor de dos botellas de whisky, pensaba comenzar con la tercera si no hubiera sido por el cantinero que lo esta corriendo del lugar, exigiéndole que pagara su cuenta y se fuera.

De mala gana había aceptado, dejo el dinero en la barra y se dirigió hacia su coche unas dos cuadras del lugar, mientras iba caminando había sentido los pasos de varias personas, por un momento no les presto atención.

_Grave error_

Los hombres que lo habían visto desde la acera de frente desde el momento que había aparcado su coche, lo habían estado esperando, al ver que se encontraba algo ebrio pensaron que seria una presa fácil, Darien logro reaccionar solo cuando sintió como uno de ellos le daba un fuerte golpe en la espalda tumbándolo al suelo, del golpe se había golpeado algo el rostro, sin embargo eso hizo que su lucidez regresara un poco e intentara combatir.

Al final había terminado tirado a un lado de la acera, con fuertes dolores en las costillas, un corte en la mejilla derecha, la ceja izquierda partida, un gran raspón sangrante en la rodilla, posiblemente un ojo morado, su ropa manchada con gotas de sangre y sin su billetera, su celular ni su coche; sin embargo los otros no habían salido del todo bien parados, le había logrado romper la nariz a uno y al otro estaba seguro le había fracturado mínimo tres costillas. Con mucho esfuerzo se había colocado de pie y había empezado a caminar las diez cuadras hasta su departamento.

Apenas había llegado se despojo de su ropa, reviso rápidamente si tenia alguna costilla rota, al notar que posiblemente tenia alguna magulladuras decidió que podía ir al medico luego, ahora solo deseaba terminar de ahogar sus penas. Desde entonces había estado sentado en su sala, sin camisa y con los pantalones aun puestos bebiendo todo el whisky que tenia en su mini bar. Repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase.

**- Soy un bastardo – **

**-2-**

**Serena**

_Entiendo al feminismo como la reivindicación de la libertad y amor propio de la mujer, _

_En donde el hombre no tiene que ser un espectador si no un actor activo junto a la mujer. _

_Para mí el día en que haya igualdad, respeto, responsabilidad, libertad... _

_No habrá necesidad de llamarse feminista, anarquista o machista..._

_Ese día seremos humanos conviviendo con otros humanos _

_Y seres vivos, en armonía._

Serena comenzaba a sentir los rayos del sol sobre su piel, al principio se sentía algo desorientada al descubrir que estaba completamente desnuda sobre su cama, no es que nunca hubiera dormido así, pero recordaba haberse quedado dormida sobre el sofá de la sala, sin darle las vueltas al asunto, retiro la sabana y se dirigió a su baño, sin mirar su reflejo en el espejo comenzó a buscar sus instrumentos de baño, una vez lista algo la obligo a ver su reflejo en el espejo y se fijo en el gran moretón que tenia sobre su mejilla derecha y la pequeña cortada que tenia en su labio inferior.

Cuando lo hizo dio un gran grito asustada y de un solo golpe las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente, recordó la a Darien, los reclamos, la discusión, _el golpe._ También recordó el miedo que sintió cuando el la lastimo y como deseo olvidar todo en su sillón mientras lloraba… Aparte también logro recordar a Taiki y lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Una parte de ella se sintió mal por usar al castaño así, pero se sintió tan bien entre los brazos del joven que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Por unos instantes tuvo emociones opuestas, se sentía molesta por lo sucedido con Darien y se sentía confundida sobre Taiki.

Por unos minutos contemplo su reflejo con molestia y sin darse cuentas lagrimas habían comenzado a salir sin su permiso, sorprendentemente no eran lagrimas de dolor o tristeza, eran lagrimas de impotencia y odio. Se sentía como una tonta, una estupida, lo que le había hecho Darien la noche anterior era una prueba que definitivamente era momento de cambiar, de dejar de depender de los demás y derramar toda su confianza sobre las personas, era momento de comenzar a preocuparse por sigo misma y su bienestar, no solo el de su carrera que iba a comenzar si no también de su corazón y su amor propio. Desde que había comenzado con Darien prácticamente había dado casi todo por él, pero ya no más de eso, era momento de cambiar…

Ayer a pesar de que había usado a Taiki como un método para olvidar su dolor le había demostrado algo, podía sentir placer a pesar de todo su dolor, que podía disfrutar de otras cosas fuera de Darien o sus antiguas amistades y aun así sentirse bien, podía sentir lo que era que otros la cuidaran, que otros estuvieran a sus pies, Taiki había demostrado que la podía ayudar en eso. Comenzaría a explorar nuevas cosas, _con nuevas personas,_ se empezaría a preocupar solo por ella y por las cosas que su cuerpo y corazón le pidieran.

Jamás permitiría que alguien lastimara su cuerpo o su corazón, la herida que había causado Darien no la hundiría, no de nuevo.

**- Ahora todo será distinto – **

**-3-**

**Amy**

_Sabes que eres amado cuando esa persona te aprecia por completo, _

_Como el ser humano que eres, es decir, con virtudes y defectos. _

_Eso, eso es lo más hermoso pero es un estado emocional algo difícil de conseguir _

_Y a veces puede que no sea reciproco este sentimiento. _

Esa mañana había salido a caminar un rato, Darien había tenido el teléfono apagado toda la noche, eso le había parecido algo raro considerando que el _siempre_ lo mantenía encendido, sobre todo porque sabia que ella acostumbraba a llamarlo o mandarle algún mensaje durante la noche, ya sea por algunas obligaciones con su carrera o para juguetear un rato. Desde hace unos días, no había visto a Rei o Lita, ambas estudiaban en otro sitio cercano a su universidad pero le era bastante raro no verlas por ahí, al igual que Mina había actuado algo raro hace unos días cuando se entero del rumor sobre el posible contrato de su prima.

Cosas como esa, no le interesaban si Serena decidía irse o no, no eran muy importantes. Después de todo ya había logrado quitarle a su querido Darien, sabia que sin importar cuanta fama ella lograra o cuanto reconocimiento obtuviera ese pequeño detalle siempre le dolería, por lo que sabia que siempre que ella escucha el nombre de ella o de Darien, el dolor se filtraría por su mirada. Sabia que era egoísta por jugar con los sentimientos de Darien, pero no era su culpa, él solito se había metido en la línea de fuego, eso era entre ella y Serena, el que Darien apareciera en el tablero solo era un agregado. Su verdadero se vería luego, por ahora seguiría con Darien, dejaría en paz por un tiempo a Serena, dejaría que sanara lo mejor que pudiera sus heridas y ahí seria el momento correcto para proceder. Después de todo, ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo cuando estaban en secundaria, había roto su corazón y había logrado quitarle el amor que ella merecía del hombre que amaba.

Durante esa época se había esforzado de todas las maneras posibles para obtener la atención de Taiki, durante un tiempo había logrado tenerla, solo para descubrí que el la había usado como medio para lograr tener algo con Serena, sintió una gran satisfacción cuando vio que él no había logrado cumplir su objetivo, pero él le había dejado en claro que jamás le llegaría si quiera a los talones de su amadaa Serena, eso hizo que su odio creciera y había jurado pagarle con la misma moneda a ella, la causante de su dolor. Si Serena no hubiera aparecido en su vida, las cosas serian totalmente distintas.

Iba algo distraída, hasta que choco con un alguien que la había logrado tirar al piso.

**- Tanto tiempo sin vernos… Amy – **La joven alzo la mirada encontrándose con la mirada penetrante del joven.

- **Taiki – **Murmuro ella sin creer lo que veía.

**- Puedo ver que los años te han sentado muy bien… Amy – **La manera lenta y grave que había pronunciado Taiki el nombre de la joven había logrado causarle algunos escalofríos.

_Él aun ejercía cierto control en ella_

**- Se podría decir lo mismo contigo… Taiki – **Intento con todas sus fuerzas que su voz sonara segura, pero debía admitir que el estaba mas apuesto que nunca.

**- No me quejo, he **_**disfrutado**_** una buena vida desde que terminamos la secundaria – **Pronuncio él mirándola de pies a cabeza.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? – **Pregunto la joven apretando las manos.

**- Tenia algunas obligaciones en la cuidad… - **Murmuro – **Supe que tienes un nuevo novio… **

**- Así es – **Aseguro ella rápidamente sin ocultar el todo de victoria en voz.

**-** **Ya veo… Nunca pensé que eras de las tomaban las cosas que no eran suyas Amy… -** Pronuncio disfrutando la mirada de odio que recibió de parte de la mujer – **Nunca espere algo así de ti –**

**- Hay muchas cosas sobre mi, de las que no tienes idea – **

**- Así es, sin embargo cualquier juego que tengas en mente con relación a Serena olvídalo… - **Pronuncio Taiki.

**-** **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo que me plazca? – **Pregunto ella molesta

**- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, con tu novio, con tus amiguitas, con tu vida… Pero mantente alejada de Serena – **

**- ¿Y si no quiero? – **Amenazo ella, en respuesta el joven sonrío macabro.

**-** **Te conozco mas de lo que te conoces tu misma – **Mientras decía eso, se fue acercando al oído de la joven colocando una mano en su espalda baja – **Conozco cosas sobre ti… Que los demás ni se imaginan, se donde tocar, donde besar, como tomarte en mis brazos y hacerte gemir – **Murmuro ronco acariciando muy levemente el trasero de ella, mientras Amy poco a poco iba sucumbiendo en el abismo en el que Taiki la estaba metiendo –** Pero sobre todo… Sabes que aun ejerzo poder sobre ti y sobre tu cuerpo… No me hagas usas las cosas que se sobre tu familia y sobre ti en tu contra – **Tan pronto como termino la frase se retiro dejando a la chica entre deseosa y molesta.

- **No serias capaz de hacer tal cosa – **Dijo ella respirando agitadamente, pero segura.

**- Pruébame - **Amenazo – **Nos vemos. **

Sin más Taiki siguió su camino, dejando a Amy deseosa, molesta y sola. Como siempre.

**-4-**

_No hay nada más bonito que el amor, _

_Porque para amar necesitas amarte primero a ti mismo._

_No necesito estar enamorado para apreciar el amor,_

_No necesito pareja para poder amar, _

_Yo considero que todo autentico amante de la libertad _

_Es un romántico y enamoradizo por excelencia._

Michiru se encontraba sentada en un parque cercado a su hotel admirando la naturaleza, desde que le había entregado la carta a Serena había estado ocupada tramitando los papeles necesarios para cumplir con el contrato. Trabajar con los ancianos esos era agotador, pero al final si todo salía bien, demostraría que su programa era un éxito, tendría un mejor puesto, mejor salario y tendría mayor tiempo libre para fastidiar a su querido amigo Diamante. El cual apenas había recibido la llamada de Serena, se había vuelto como loco tramitando los papales para la mudanza de la joven, en consecuencia ella había tenido que ir aquí a otro lado logrando los permisos. Ya que el muy bastardo le había dicho a la joven que él se ocuparía de todo.

_Bastardo mentiroso_

Capaz y solo quería ligarse a la chica una vez que esta se estableciera, suspiro sonoramente y se dejo caer aun mas en la banca en la que estaba, decidió que luego ajustaría cuentas, en lo que estuviera en New York tomaría la el papel de mentora de Serena, por lo que le arruinaría los planes al bastardo y le advertiría sobre las posibles intenciones de su jefe… Si definitivamente eso le joderia un rato la paciencia al poderoso Diamante…

**- Normalmente cuando una mujer suspira tanto es porque algo le molesta – **Pronuncio un extraño sentado en la banca frente a ella – **Si sigues con esa expresión de preocupación tendrás arrugas en pocos años – **Aseguro el hombre riendo, Michiru mas que sentirse ofendida se unió en las risas.

**-** **Tienes agallas – **Pronuncio ella – **No todos los hombres le dicen a una desconocida esas palabras – **

**- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me agrada el peligro – **Río el joven sonoramente – **No eres de por aquí – **Aseguro.

**-** **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – **

**- Porque tengo veinticinco años viviendo aquí y nunca te había visto – **

**- Quizás no me recuerdas – **Jugueteo ella

**-** **No lo creo – **Aseguro el hombre – **Recordaría ese hermoso rostro donde sea – **Al decir esas palabras el rostro de Michiru se sonrojo.

**- Tienes agallas –** Murmuro ella sonriendo – **Soy Michiru un gusto**

**- Haruka y el placer es todo mío - **

Después de todo, aquel viaje ya no seria tan tedioso.

**-5-**

**- ¿Esta todo listo? – **Pregunto un hombre, no mayor de unos veinticuatro años a la joven que estaba frente su escritorio.

**- Señor BlackMoon, la señorita Michiru dijo que en unos días tendría todo el papeleo de la señorita Haruro listo – **Pronuncio la joven nerviosa.

**- Esa incompetente, seguro esta aprovechando los días sin hacer nada – **Murmuro el joven – **Llama urgentemente a Zafiro y a Esmeralda – **

**- Si señor – **Dijo la joven rápidamente mientras salía de la oficina de su jefe. No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando alguien sin tocar entro en su oficina.

**- ¿No puedes hacer nada sin consultarme? – **Pregunto el hombre de unos treinta años algo aburrido, detrás de el se encontraba una mujer de la misma edad viendo todo divertida – **Eres un pesado Diamante. **

**- Les pago para que hagan su trabajo y ahora necesito que comiencen a hacerlo – **Pronuncio ignorando las quejas de ambos – **Silencio – **

**- Eres un amargado – **Declaro la joven – **Necesitas una novia pequeño. **

**- Y tu necesitas un mejor estilista – **Se burlo Diamante, Esmeralda estaba a punto de responder cuando Zafiro quien no tenia ganas de escuchar una discusión interrumpió la escena.

**- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – **

**- Necesito que tomen el primer vuelo a Atlanta y busquen a Michiru… Averigüen porque tarda tanto en la tarea que le di y si es necesario termínenla – **

**- ¿Por qué tanto interés Diamante? Michiru siempre se toma su tiempo cuando hace sus cosas, pero todos sabemos que siempre lo hace impecable – **Dijo Esmeralda

**- Tendremos una nueva integrante en la empresa… Y la necesito ya aquí trabajando cuanto antes – **Aclaro Diamante.

**- Pues si es tan importante… Manos a la obra – **Pronuncio Zafiro sonriendo.

**CONTINUARA **

**Hola señoritas!**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas y todo jajaja**

**Primero: Haruka será ÉL y no ella… **Inicialmente iba a ser una relación lesbica entre ella y Michiru, pero luego me decidí en que para ahorrarnos comentarios y prejuicios que para mí están pasados de época, seguiré el camino _natural_ y será una relación heterosexual.

**Bien aclarado el tema… **

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto el pequeño ataque de karma que recibió Darien?

Como pueden ver la historia esta comenzando a tomar forma… Dentro de poco saldrán mas personajes y con ellos, algunas cosillas picaras e interesantes.

Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre este abrupto cambio que tiene Serena, estaba algo insegura ya que me parecía poco real que de la nada decidiera cambiar, pero por otro lado creo que es aceptable, digamos que tuvo una especie de Epifania y decidió que era momento de cambiar. Estoy segura que mas de una le ha pasado una situación similar. Que deciden dejar algo dañino de golpe por decisión propia porque es lo mejor.

Decidí publicar apenas termine de escribir ya que, tendré una semana bastante ocupada con la universidad y no quise dejarlas esperando cuando ya tengo listo el capitulo… Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Acepto la critica constructiva, si ven un error o algo no duden en decirme. **

**Un fic sin errores es cosa de todos. **

Sin más se despide su servidora, esperando que me regalen muchos reviews

Neko Ai Okami

Ohh antes que lo olvide… Hubo una de ustedes que fue capaz de confesar su edad – algo mayorsita para la edad de muchas de las que están por aquí- no se si fue en esta versión o la otra… Jojo no te alarmes mujer… Estamos en las mismas… Yo también estoy pisando la misma edad que tu.


	6. Razones

**UA**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Naoko Takeuchi.

Esta historia fue inspirada en el fic de Jenny Anderson**.**

No es ningún tipo de plagio hacia el fic de Jenny, solo fue la fuente de inspiración para la creación de este.

**Son cosas que pasan**

**Capitulo 6**

**Razones**

- -**Mmm… mas rápido Serena – **Gemía Taiki mientras Serena lo cabalgaba.

Serena y Taiki se encontraban sobre el sillón de la sala de Serena, totalmente desnudos, no sabían como habían terminado ahí, pero sinceramente eso era la menos importante. Lo importante ahora era que Taiki tenía sus manos sobre el trasero de Serena mientras que ella tenía sus manos en los hombros del hombre mientras que se intentaba impulsar con más fuerza sobre el castaño. La fricción entre ellos era cada vez mas caliente y profunda.

Taiki sentía que estaba a punto de terminar, así que tomo a Serena de la cintura, usando todo su autocontrol la quito de encima de el, bajo la mirada de reproche de la joven, sonrío un poco y la apoyo en el mueble mientras que el se posicionada en las piernas de ella, Serena estaba un poco confundida hasta que sintió la lengua de su amante en su centro y gimió de placer, si había algo en lo que Taiki parecía ser un experto era en _eso, _sabia exactamente donde tocar y como mover su lengua para hacerla llegar al éxtasis.

Desde hace unos días que habían comenzado a tener relaciones, luego de que Taiki regresara de comprar el desayuno la mañana después de que lo habían hecho por primera vez, Serena le ofreció llevar al siguiente nivel su amistad, serian algo así como "Amigos con Derecho" básicamente seguirían siendo amigos solo que con algunos beneficios, no eran pareja, no habrían sentimientos por el medio – al menos de parte de ella – no había derecho a reclamo si uno de los dos decidía acostarse con otra persona y lo mas importante aquello era que solo era sexo, siempre que uno de los dos tuviera alguna necesidad podría llamar al otro y listo.

A pesar de que al principio Taiki parecía algo inseguro acerca del acuerdo, al meditarlo bien, pensó que seria solo una nueva manera de llegar a ella y lograr tener algo más formal. De alguna manera tenia que comenzar y aquella no era para nada mala.

Pero siguiendo con el tema, una vez que el castaño había logrado darle unos tres orgasmos a Serena, decidió que era hora de volver a sentirla, repartió algunos besos por el abdomen y pechos de la joven hasta que de una estocada volvió a entrar en ella, soltando un gemido Serena y un gruñido Taiki, comenzó a entrar y salir de ella mas rápido y profundo, mientras que Serena lo tomaba por los hombros y le dejaba pequeñas marcas de sus uñas en la piel del hombre, Taiki gruño en respuesta mientras aumentaba sus estocadas hasta que finalmente Serena alcanzo el clímax seguida a los pocos minutos de Taiki.

Ambos estaban sudorosos intentando recuperar su respiración, hasta que Serena aparto a Taiki, tomo su ropa tirada por el suelo y avanzo a su habitación, antes de entrar dio media vuelta y miro al hombre que aun seguía recostado en su mueble tal como dios lo lanzo al mundo.

**- Me iré a dar una ducha… ¿Vienes? – **Dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada a cierta parte de la anatomía del joven que parecía recobrar vida

**-** **Claro – **Respondió Taiki mientras saltaba del sillón y se apresuraba a acompañar a la joven.

Definitivamente esa noche seria algo movida.

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó en los brazos de Taiki, habían pasado casi toda la noche teniendo relaciones, debía admitir que se sentía muy bien consigo misma, había logrado superar la pena inicial al proponerle aquello al castaño, también había descubierto mas sobre ella misma y sobre su sensualidad.

Como bailarina, estaba segura de su cuerpo, simplemente se dejaba llevas al compás de la música y listo, pero como mujer siempre había tenido algunas inseguridades, sabia que sus pechos eran algo pequeños a comparación de sus antiguas amigas, siempre solía compararse con los grandes pechos de Amy y eso a veces la hacia sentir menos, inclusive había veces que cuando lo hacia con Darien prefería hacerlo a oscuras, no es que fuera virgen cuando se entrego a él, pero antes de Darien solo había estado con un hombre y lo habían hecho pocas veces entes de que este la dejara, con Darien aun sentía cierta inseguridad sobre si, él a veces la hacia sentir hermosa, pero otras sus inseguridades la dominaban, en cambio con Taiki las cosas eran diferentes, aun existía algo de pena en algunas situaciones, pero el joven se encargaba de borrar toda inseguridad sobre sus pechos o sobre cualquier otra cosa con un comentario gracioso o con alguna caricia que la hacia sentir como ninguna otra. Eso la había ayudado y durante esos días había mostrado una actitud mas positiva, había logrado cubrir con maquillaje el moretón y a pesar de todo, se sentía algo mejor consigo misma.

Serena salio de sus pensamientos y se fue al baño, al mirar su reflejo noto que casi no quedaba rastro del golpe y que su labio ya solo tenia una pequeña marca que en unos días desaparecería, luego vio fijamente sus ojos y noto que la capa de tristeza que hace semanas estaba en su mirada poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando el teléfono sonó se sobresalto un poco, corrió hasta su mesa de noche y atendió la llamada.

_**- "Muy buenos días señorita Tsukino, espero no haberla despertado"**_** – **Se escucho la voz de un hombre, al que reconoció como Diamante BlackMoon

- **Buenos días señor BlackMoon, no se preocupe ya estaba despierta – **Respondió ella algo nerviosa, debía admitir que ese hombre tenia una voz de ensueño.

**- "**_**Por favor puedes llamarme Diamante, ¿Puedo yo llamarte Serena?"**_** – **Pregunto el hombre de buen humor

**-** **Claro… Diamante… **

**- "**_**Bien, la razón de esta llamada es para avisarte que en tres días los papeles estarán listos, eso significa que Michiru, la mujer que te entrego la carta, ira a tu casa para recoger tus cosas posiblemente en dos días y llevarlas en la mudanza, luego que todo este listo ella te llevara al aeropuerto y tomaran el jet de la empresa para venir a New York… Ahí esperamos que tus cosas ya estén instaladas en tu nuevo departamento"**_** – **Pronuncio el joven

**-** **¿Nuevo departamento? Pensé que… - **

**- "**_**Así es… No te lo avisamos antes para que fuera una especie de sorpresa, pero conseguimos un lugar cercano a la empresa… ¿Existe algún inconveniente con eso**_**?" – **Interrumpió Diamante.

**- Ohh ninguno – **Luego le explicaría a Taiki que no se mudaría al piso de él – **Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hacen por mi – **

**- "**_**No es ningún problema, nuestra compañía se encarga de presentar solo a lo mejor de lo mejor, Serena tu representas eso, nosotros solo te damos ayudamos a que tu talento se vea aprovechado al máximo… Por ahora eso es todo… Espero con ansias poder conocerte en persona Serena, hasta entonces"**_** – **Corto la llamada

Serena se quedo unos minutos con el auricular en la mano, ese hombre la ponía nerviosa y solo con la voz, no sabia como reaccionaria cuando lo viera, además esa ultima frase había removido algo en su interior.

Tomo control de nuevo de su cuerpo, acomodo el auricular y continuo con lo suyo, luego cuando Taiki despertara le avisaría lo del departamento, por ahora se daría una ducha y luego prepararía el desayuno, tenia un largo día por delante.

**-1-**

Michiru se encontraba terminando de tramitar los papeles de mudanza de Serena, hace unos días Diamante le había mandado a Zafiro y a Esmeralda a que verificaran si estaba cumpliendo su trabajo, al principio había llamado colérica a Diamante reclamándole sobre tal acción, pero luego se dio cuenta que se había atrasado _un poco_ por andar haciéndole ojitos a Haruka, definitivamente la volvía loca, era muy distinto a todos con los que había salido antes, durante los días que hablaron/coquetearon descubrió que afortunadamente para ella, él vivía en New York, trabajaba como abogado en una firma no muy reconocida, pero no le importaba, ese hombre tenia un carácter bastante peculiar, era serio pero gracioso, tenia una sonrisa picara y definitivamente un cuerpo de infarto. Sonrío ante lo ultimo, desde hace tiempo que no veía un espécimen así, como ultimo dato se encontraba en la cuidad visitando a su hermana que recientemente se había divorciado, así que estaba como guardián de su hermanita, eso ultimo era la cereza del pastel, era dedicado a su familia, definitivamente algo que le agradaba en los hombres.

Cuando estaba en la universidad, había salido con puros niños, le gustaba menores que ella para así poder moldearlos a su parecer, así había conocido a Darien, el apenas estaba comenzando su ultimo año de secundaria y por casualidad se habían conocido en un paseo que había realizado su secundaria en la que ella era la guía, ella estaba en tercer año de su carrera, así que durante todo el paseo se habían estado mandando miradas, hasta que al final le había robado un beso y le había dado su numero al adolescente.

Definitivamente era una especie de "asalta cunas", pero en esa época no le importaba, venia de una familia con problemas, su futuro era incierto, salir con jovencitos era divertido y algo pasajero, con ellos sabia que no tendría algo _serio y estable_, los de su edad eran unos idiotas y los que eran serios querían indagar en su persona y su pasado, cosa que era inaceptable para ella, por eso salía con adolescentes ellos eran mas fácil de tratar, solo les daba algo de cariño y listo. Sin complicaciones, Darien en esa época buscaba experiencia y ella diversión. Todos salían ganando hasta que conoció a Zafiro y se acostó con él, desafortunadamente Darien los descubrió en uno de sus encuentros y le reclamo hecho fiera, ella le aclaro la situación y ese fue el fin. Luego inicio una especie de relación con Zafiro, en la que él intento indagar en ella, sin éxito alguno, luego su relación termino al este conocer a Esmeralda, durante ese tiempo termino su carrera, se encontró con su viejo amigo Diamante y comenzó a trabajar para él. Desde entonces había tenido relaciones fugases y sin sentido, ningún hombre la hacia sentir _algo, _al menos hasta que conoció a Haruka y literalmente puso una parte de su mundo de cabeza.

**- Sigues pensando en tu caballero de picara sonrisa… - **Pronuncio Zafiro sentado frente a ella mientras leía un libro.

**-** **Y tu sigues leyendo tu librito porno – **Pronuncio Michiru en respuesta

**-** **Me gusta variar las cosas en la alcoba con Esmeralda – **Respondió simple Zafiro mientras sonreía.

**- Pervertido – **

**- Como si tu fueras una santa querida – **Esquivo un golpe de mujer mientras soltaba una carcajada – **Mira el lado positivo, tu caballero regresara en unos días a New York, te apuesto un brazo que ya intercambiaron numero – **Pronuncio seguro – **Apenas él este en la cuidad, salen por ahí, se conocen y después tienen sexo salvaje – **Ante lo ultimo dicho Michiru casi se atraganta con su saliva

**-** **Eres un pervertido – **

**- ¿Cómo crees que Esmeralda sigue conmigo si no fuera así?... Anda termina tu trabajo y volvamos a nuestra ciudad – **Dijo el hombre colocándose de pie

**- Esta es nuestra cuidad – **Aclaro Michiru

**- Error, esta **_**fue**_** nuestra cuidad, ahora lo es New York… Nuestro futuro esta ahí – **Reitero el hombre.

**- Tienes razón, no pensé que volver aquí me traería algunos recuerdos – **Dijo Michiru en voz baja.

**-** **Piensas en tu pasado y tu familia… Eso quedo en el olvido, tu futuro ya no es incierto, esta cuidad muestra lo que una vez fuiste… Lo que ya no eres Michiru, lograste superar los problemas que te atrapaban… Ahora tu futuro esta en New York… - **Dijo Zafiro tomándola de los hombros.

**-** **Es verdad, gracias Zafiro – **Michiru lo abrazo hasta que una voz divertida sonó

**-** ¡**Espero que no planees nada con mi hombre! – **Grito Esmeralda divertida desde la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban Michiru y Zafiro.

**-** **¡Tu hombre fue mío primero! – **Dijo Michiru en respuesta

**-** ¡**Pero ahora es Mio! ¡Y yo no lo comparto! ¡Búscate al tuyo! – **Respondió Esmeralda riendo

**-** **Quizás ya lo tenga – **Murmuro Zafiro mientras iba hasta su novia sonriendo

**-** **Si, quizás ya lo tenga – **Murmuro Michiru mientras sonreía mirando a la pareja reír juntos.

Zafiro tenia razón, había vivido casi toda su vida en esa cuidad, pero ahora New York era su futuro, en mas de un sentido.

**-2-**

En otra parte, Rei se encontraba trabajando en una campaña para su universidad, su carrera a veces absorbía gran parte de su tiempo, pero valía la pena, faltaba cerca de dos años para culminarla y desde hace un tiempo le tenia el ojo a dos grandes empresas en las que quería trabajar, sabia que lo tradicional era que como Publicista trabajara en una agencia publicitaria y de ahí se abriera camino en las grandes empresas, pero su meta no era esa. Sabia de tres empresas que controlaban los medios de comunicación y ellas eran sus objetivos.

A diferencia de sus amigas, su familia no era de grandes recursos económicos, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de ir a una universidad pública, nunca sintió vergüenza por sus raíces, pero a veces se sentía menos que las demás, Serena y Mina eran nietas de un gran magnate de los negocios, por lo que el dinero no era problema, Amy era en cambio hija de dos poderosos abogados del país y por ultimo la familia de Lita era dueña de una de las mejores líneas de restaurantes del estado, ella en cambio era hija de humildes empleados públicos, su familia a veces se podía permitir algunos lujos, pero no tan ostentoso.

Es por eso que cuando conoció a las chicas se sintió abrumada y aun así aceptada, ella nunca las juzgaron, inclusive Amy ayudo a su familia cuando mas lo necesitaba, por eso tenia una deuda con la joven, es por eso que la estaba ayudando con sus planes, sabia que por hacer lo que hacia se estaba volviendo una persona despreciable, la manera en que había tratado a Serena no tenia perdón alguno, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, tenia una deuda con Amy por lo que había hecho y ayudándola era su manera de pagarle. Aun si con eso perdía parte de si misma.

Desde hace un tiempo, noto que Amy se volvía un ser egoísta y malvado, no sabia la razón por la cual hacia las cosas que hacia, pero tenia el apoyo total de las otras, ella al principio intento replicar… Pero las cosas no salieron como espero.

**Flash Back**

**- Amy, ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? – **Pregunto Rei, viendo como Amy le escribía algunos mensajes a Darien. Para esa época aun no había comenzado a acostarse con él.

**- Aun no consigo lo que busco Rei… Esto apenas comienza – **Dijo Amy riendo

**- ¿Qué te pasa Rei? ¿Tienes remordimientos? - **Pregunto Mina

**- Serena no les ha hecho nada malo – **Respondió ella – **Al principio pensé que estaban jugando, pero esto es serio… ¿Amy de verdad piensas acostarte con Darien? – **Interrogo

**- Todo lo que sea necesario para lograr lo que quiero Rei… No se porque te pones así ahora- **

**- Tiene un ataque de moral – **Dice riendo Lita.

**- ¿Tu también Lita? ¡Ya esta! Le diré todo a Darien y Serena… No dejare que continúen con lo que hacen – **Rei estaba a punto de salir del lugar hasta que la voz de Amy la detiene.

**- No olvides que yo ayude a tu familia… Lita, Mina… Nos vemos luego, debo hablar con Rei – **Las nombradas dejaron el lugar mientras Rei veía con odio a Amy.

**- Mi familia no tiene nada que ver con esto – **

**¿No? Pues yo pague las deudas de tu borracha madre y las apuestas de tu padre… Sin mi dinero estarían todos en las calles, se podría decir que gracias a mi es que estas como estas… Inclusive cuando nos conocimos… Gracias a que yo le dije a las demás que te aceptaran, fue que dejaron de meterse contigo en secundaria – **Dijo Amy colocándose de pie y caminando hasta donde estaba Rei.

**- Eres un ser despreciable – **Dijo entre dientes Rei

**- Puede ser, pero tu estas a mi disposición… No quiero que vuelvas a decir las tonterías que dijiste hoy… Si te pido que hagas algo, tú simplemente lo haces… Recuerda que aun puedo hacer que los problemas financieros de tus padres aparezcan – **

Amy miraba a Rei con superioridad, mientras que este bajaba la mirada derrotada, sabia que la tenia justo donde la quería y con eso tendría su boca cerrada, sonrío después de todo su acción samaritana de ese entonces había logrado volverse en un método para mantener a raya a Rei.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Es por eso que estaba estudiando arduamente, si su promedio era bueno tendría grandes oportunidades de entrar en cualquier empresa, con eso era cuestión de tiempo para que ganara algo de dinero y lo reuniera para pagar la deuda de sus padres a la familia de Amy, una vez que pagara su deuda, vería la manera de sabotear los planes de Amy… Pero por ahora comenzaría poco a poco con Serena, sabia que Darien ahora era caso perdido, estaba enamorado de Amy por lo que no la escucharía, pero en cambio Serena al menos prestaría algo de atención… Quizás no era una persona grata para ella, pero debía comenzar advirtiéndola de Amy. Es por eso que había escapado un poco de sus obligaciones y ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Serena. Toco algunas veces hasta que la joven le abrió la puerta.

Serena al ver a Rei frente a su puerta, pensó en cerrarle e ignorar cualquier cosa que pensara decirle, pero la voz de desesperación con la que le hablo la hizo detenerse.

- **Por favor Serena… No vengo con ninguna mala intención… ¡Solo necesito que me escuches! – **Pidió ella.

- **¿Por qué debería? – **Interrogo Serena desde su puerta

**- Porque tanto tu como yo sabemos la desgraciada que puede llegar a ser Amy - **Dijo Rei – **Mira se que estas ocupada con tu mudanza, pero debes saber que Amy esta tramando algo – **

**- ¿Qué cosa? – **Pregunto Serena intrigada

**-** **No lo se…. Solo ten cuidado si – **Pronuncio Rei con voz baja mientras miraba con suplica a Serena

**-** **Rei… ¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste? – **

**- Porque se lo debo a Amy… No le menciones a nadie de esta conversación – **Dijo Rei dándose la vuelta – **Suerte con todo… Serena. – **Sin más Rei se retiro del lugar.

**- Tú también cuídate… Rei – **

**-3-**

Mientras tanto, Amy estaba harta de la actitud de Darien… Al enterarse que lo habían lastimado como buena novia, había ido a socorrerlo y lo había acompañado en el hospital mientras lo curaban, luego al ir a su casa lo había cuidado mientras se recuperaba, desde entonces Darien se había estado comportando como un estupido, la miraba como con miedo y vergüenza, no sabia que era lo que le había pasado. Intento pensar que era algún estrés post-traumático a causa del robo, pero al ver que no era eso intento indagar un poco e intentar que le diera respuestas, el resultado había sido un Darien irritable y enojado.

No entendía la razón de su enojo, con consecuencia más de una vez le había tenido que quitar las botellas de alcohol de su mini bar. El muy idiota estaba intentando ahogar alguna cosa en la bebida y aquello era inaceptable. Desde que había visto a Taiki había estado deseando volver a verlo, necesitaba saber cuanto tiempo estaría en la cuidad y mas importante donde se encontraba viviendo. Es por eso que no podía cargar con un Darien irritado y borracho.

**- No, no puedes cortarlo aun Amy… Si no, todo lo que has hecho se ira al demonio – **Se repitió a si misma, mientras iba camino al departamento de Darien- **Solo debes averiguar que tiene y luego ver como sacarlo para que se quede prendado mas a ti, solo eso… Luego veré donde esta Taiki y listo… - **

Eso era, solo debía calmar los demonios que atormentaban a Darien y listo problema resuelto. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de departamento de Darien, tomo la llave que el pelinegro le había dado y entro en el lugar… Por un momento le sorprendió no percibir el olor a licor que desde hace días la recibía cada vez que iba a ese lugar. Dejo sus cosas en la sala y fue directamente a la habitación del joven, al ver que no estaba, se extraño hasta que vio que salía agua de la puerta del baño, algo asustada abrió la puerta y se encontró con Darien desnudo en la bañera, tenia un color muy pálido y los labios estaban casi del color de su piel.

Con miedo corrió hasta donde estaba y le tomo el pulso, lo tenia muy bajo, al intentar moverlo noto un pequeño hilo de sangre proveniente de algún corte en su cabeza, también noto que tenia cierto olor a vodka.

**- Darien idiota… - **Insulto Amy

Amy no era tonta, capaz el muy idiota había estado bebiendo al intentar darse un baño tropezó con algo o a causa de su ebriedad y se golpeo la cabeza con algo, a causa de eso quedo inconsciente y por eso estaba así, a punto de morir de hipotermia o por la perdida de sangre… Por un instante pensó en dejarlo ahí, pero después se arrepintió y cerro la llave agua luego con muchísimo esfuerzo saco al hombre de la bañera, lo arrastro por el baño hasta la cama, hizo malabares para acostarlo en ella hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Cansada y con los músculos algo exhaustos busco mas sabanas y cubrió a Darien con ella, fue a la cocina y puso a calentar agua, una vez que estuvo listo, regreso al cuarto tomo algunos paños y se los puso a Darien en algunos sitios del cuerpo, luego se desnudo ella y se acostó a su lado para intentar que este recuperar algo de calor… Al cabo de una hora Darien comenzó a recuperar el sentido.

**- ¿Amy? – **Balbuceo Darien intentando enfocar a la joven

**-** **Eres un estupido... Un desgraciado borracho – **Pronuncio Amy con desprecio.

- **Perdón, perdóname… Pero tu no viste su mirada de miedo – **Pronuncio Darien divagando, se encontraba entre consciente e inconsciente – **La lastime… Y ahora ella me odia – **

**- ¿De quien hablas? – **

**- Yo soy un bastardo… La lastime y ahora ya no merezco nada… - **

**- Darien ¿Qué demonios dices? – **Amy estaba cada vez mas molesta.

**-** **Serena – **Pronuncio finalmente Darien – **Yo la golpee y ahora ella me odia – **Sin más Darien volvió a caer inconciente.

Por su parte Amy estaba sorprendida, había visto a Serena hace unos dos días y había notado cierta inflamación en su mejilla, además tenia una marca en el labio, sabia que eso era señal de algún golpe en la zona, pero no era la primera vez que Serena tenia el labio partido o alguna inflamación en alguna zona de su cuerpo, la danza requería de ciertas habilidades y el constante esfuerzo del cuerpo causa que ciertas partes se lastimen, en consecuencia se inflaman, al principio atribuyo eso a algún tipo de rutina en la que había fallado y había caído golpeándose, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero ahora sabia la verdadera razón.

Al principio sintió una especie de odio hacia el joven que estaba a su lado, pero luego analizo la situación, eso la ayudaba a tener mas control sobre Darien, pero hacia que Serena odiara al mismo, cosa que no lo podía permitir, parte de su plan se basaba en que ella aun tuviera ciertos sentimientos hacia Darien… Mordió su labio inferior y pensó en como eso podría afectarla, luego pensaría la manera de ayudar a Darien.

**-4-**

Ya era hora, ya se habían llevado la mayoría de sus cosas de su departamento, solo había quedado su cama y algunos muebles que luego se encargaría de llevar, lo único que dejaría seria la cama ya que Diamante le había comentado que se había tomado la molestia de comprar otra nueva para su comodidad.

Luego de eso Michiru había aparecido, le mostró un pequeño itinerario para su llegada, le aclaro que ella seria su tutora en la empresa y le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con su jefe Diamante, eso la desilusiono un poco pero después de todo no le sorprendió, Taiki la había acompañado un rato mientras esperaba que su vuelo arribara, no había logrado conseguir que los acompañara en el vuelo así que lo menos que pudo hacer fue esperar a que el vuelo del castaño llegara.

Una vez en el jet de la empresa, se permitió relajarse un poco, Michiru le aviso que el vuelo no seria muy largo al volar en el jet tenían cierto beneficio, sonrío ante eso. Era agradable todo lo que estaba viviendo. Justo cuando estaban por arrancar miro por la ventana y se despidió de la cuidad que la vio nacer. Por unos instantes pensó en todo lo que vivió ahí y sin darse cuenta soltó algunas lágrimas, Michiru que había visto todo tomo su mano y la apretó.

**- Es hora de dejar ir todo y comenzar a vivir… Ahora tu futuro esta lejos de aquí, conocerás nuevas personas, vivirás nuevas experiencias y tendrás un nuevo hogar… Solo debes dejarlos entrar y veras lo maravilloso que será Serena – **Sin darse cuenta Michiru había pronunciado las mismas palabras que Zafirole había dicho el día en que habían decidido irse de esa cuidad.

**-** **Es solo que no pensé que todo pasaría de esta manera – **Pronuncio Serena limpiándose las lagrimas.

**-** **Por algo pasan las cosas, existe una razón para todo y con esa razón vienen nuevas oportunidades… Y ahora es tu turno de tomar esas oportunidades – **Dijo Michiru sonriendo sin soltar la mano de Serena.

**-** **Es cierto, ahora es el momento de tomar esas oportunidades – **Murmuro Serena mientras veía como la cuidad desaparecía entre las nubes.

**CONTINUARA**

**¡Buenas Madrugadas!**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas y todo jajaja**

**De verdad nunca espere tan buena respuesta de su parte y eso me hace muy feliz. **

En lo que pueda me tomare el tiempo de responderles a cada una sus reviews, lamento la tardanza, pero estaba algo ocupada con mi universidad… Un octavo semestre no es cosa fácil.

Así que apenas termine de escribir decidí subir el capitulo.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Bien, ahora la historia tomara mas forma… Ahora si tendrán mas participación los otros personajes, ya se sabrá el porque del odio de Lita… Serena tendrá acción, Darien cambiara su actitud y muchas cosas más.

Otra cosita, perdón si el comentario hacer de Haruka hombre fue tomado a mal o algo… Cuando me refería a "camino natural" fue por un chiste propio hacia mi madre, ella considera las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo algo anti natural, yo por mi parte apoyo cualquier tipo de relación amorosa siempre y cuando exista el respeto… Si es entre dos mujeres o entre dos hombres… ¿Importa realmente?, digamos que no quise colocar sobre la relación entre Haruka y Michiru para tomar un camino mas fácil y también cuidarme un poco la espalda en caso del que el tema sea sensible a alguna de las lectoras, también porque estoy adaptando esta historia en dos animes distintos y eso me ayuda a tener un hilo en ambas.

Pueden escribirme por MP, agregarme a alguna red social si lo desean.

**Acepto la critica constructiva, si ven un error o algo no duden en decirme. **

**Un fic sin errores es cosa de todos. **

Sin más se despide su servidora, esperando que me regalen muchos reviews

Neko Ai Okami


	7. Comienzos

**UA**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Naoko Takeuchi.

Esta historia fue inspirada en el fic de Jenny Anderson**. **

No es ningún tipo de plagio hacia el fic de Jenny, solo fue la fuente de inspiración para la creación de este.

**Son cosas que pasan**

**Capitulo 7**

**Comienzos**

_**Darien/Pasado**_

**- Esta es nuestra ultima advertencia Señor Chiba, mejore su actitud en clase o será expulsado – **Menciono el decano de la universidad.

Darien se encontraba sentado frente al decano, de nuevo le habían llamado la atención, era la tercera vez en un mes, le sorprendía que no lo hubieran expulsado ya.

**- No se porque situación se encuentra usted pasando actualmente… Pero Darien debes recordar que tu promedio es uno de los mas altos – **El hombre soltó un suspiro – **No votes todo a la basura… No cuando solo te falta un año. **

Darien desvío la mirada, era cierto. Solo le quedaba un año para terminar con su carrera y cumplir sus metas. Suspiro un poco y bajo la mirada, desde hace un mes que estaba así. Amy había logrado que dejara de beber y que volviera a clases, las otras cada tanto estaban al pendiente de él, sin embargo se sentía una carga desde el incidente con Serena, sentía que no merecía nada. Por Dios le había levantado la mano y desde entonces se sentía inseguro… Si lo había hecho una vez, ¿Qué lo detenía de hacerlo una segunda?, es por eso de su actitud.

La culpa lo estaba consumiendo, tenía problemas en clase, solía discutir con Amy por cualquier cosa, algunas veces iba a bares y terminaba siempre en alguna pelea.

**- Darien necesito que me entiendas… Si no mejoras tu actitud, personalmente te expulsare de la institución y no solo eso me encargare de darte verdaderas razones para que sigas con la actitud autodestructiva que tienes… - **El hombre había notado que Darien estaba metido en sus pensamientos, ignorando su sermón, por lo que decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto – **Tienes una semana para presentar las pruebas a las que no asististe… Si faltas o repruebas alguna… Cumpliré mi palabra.**

**- ¿Por qué hace esto? - **Pregunto Darien sin levantar la mirada

**-** **Porque no quiero ver como te destruyes tu vida muchacho – **La voz del hombre parecía cansada – **No se que sucedió para que estés así, pero sea lo que sea, debes tomar responsabilidad de tus acciones y seguir adelante… La culpa y el remordimiento no soluciona nada. - **

**- No solucionan, pero ¿Que puedo hacer si ya no puedo remediar mi error? – **Pregunto desesperado

**-** **Entonces debes intentar remediar las cosas cuando tengas la oportunidad, mientras tanto debes trabajar duro para no volver a cometer los mismos errores… - **

- **¿Y si el remordimiento regresa? – **

**- Debes ser fuerte muchacho – **El decano coloco su mano en el hombro de Darien – **Debes ser fuerte para evitar caer en arrepentimientos… Cuando el momento de remediar tu error llegue, lo sabrás… Hasta entonces intenta ser mejor persona – **

Darien se quedo mirando al hombre por unos segundos, hasta que hizo un gesto afirmativo y se dio media vuelta, estaba por salir de la oficina del decano, cuando la voz de este lo interrumpió.

**- Esta es tu última oportunidad muchacho… No me hagas arrepentirme de habértela dado – **Sentencio el hombre.

- **No se arrepentirá señor – **Sin más dejo la oficina.

Dejo la oficina y camino hasta los patios de la facultad de salud, se sentó en una de las bancas y comenzó a meditar, el decano tenia razón ya no podía volver a descuidar sus estudios ni podía seguir con la actitud que cargaba, era momento de cambiar e intentar remediar algunas cosas… Sobre todo con Amy, había notado que ella tenía una actitud más hostil con él, cosa completamente comprensible si tenía en cuenta su actitud. Debía arreglar las cosas con ella y luego… Si el destino se lo permitía arreglaría las cosas con Serena.

Suspiro un poco, aunque quizás primero debería arreglar las cosas que estaban en su entorno, luego averiguaría donde estaba Serena e intentaría ganar aunque sea su perdón… Por ahora lo más importante era conseguir a Amy.

Paso por una pequeña floristería que estaba en el campus, compro un gran ramo de rosas y un peluche azul, una vez paga su compra se fue hasta la casa de Amy… podía esperarla a que terminara sus clases, pero aun poseía algo de dignidad y sin importar que hiciera, las demostraciones de afecto en publico no eran lo suyo. Así que la esperaría en frente de su casa… Era preferible que lo vieran los vecinos de ella que media universidad.

Espero alrededor de dos horas hasta que el sueño le gano y se quedo dormido donde estaba sentado. Había permanecido así hasta que sintió como alguien jalaba una de sus mejillas.

**- Hey borracho… - **Esa era la voz de Amy **– Darien… despierta – **La chica dejo de jalarle la mejilla para darle pequeñas bofetadas en la otra mejilla

No se esperaba un abrazo, pero definitivamente no se esperaba que le diera aquellos _golpecitos_.

**- No estoy ebrio – **Aclaro él tomando la mano con la que ella lo estaba abofeteando – **Se que me he portado como un tarado… Pero tampoco es para que me uses como saco de boxeo mujer – **Intento ser gracioso.

**-** **Tarado es poco… - **Murmuro ella.

**-** **Esta es mi ofrenda de paz… - **Dijo mientras le enseñaba las rosas y el peluche – **Y también una de las formas en la que te pido perdón por todo… Me comporte como alguien que no soy… - **Menciono bajando la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Mientras tanto Amy estaba sorprendida, conocía a Darien y sabia que no era de los que hacia ese tipo de cosas, él aceptaba tomarla de la mano en publico simplemente para complacerla, pero aquello de dar regalos y lo hacia solo en ciertas ocasiones. Siendo sincera estaba pensando terminar la relación con el joven, pero aquello la dejo perpleja… quizás no todo su trabajo estaba perdido. Sonrío un poco y acepto los regalos, si bien lo había "perdonado" le haría trabajar un poco por haberla hecho cargar con su mal humor durante ese mes por lo tanto actuaría un poco, se haría la dura por un tiempo y luego retomaría la relación que tenían al inicio, eso seria suficiente por ahora. Era momento de calmar un poco las cosas, necesitaba averiguar todo lo que pudiera de Taiki y que tanta información sobre ella y su familia poseía el castaño. Una vez que consiguiera esa información, procedería poco a poco, después de toda la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

**- Espero que lo que digas sea cierto Darien – **Tomo los regalos – **Porque no pienso volver a pasar por lo que me hiciste pasar. –**

**- No será así – **Respondió él subiendo la mirada.

**-** **Bien – **Amy avanzo hasta su casa y abrió la puerta – **Nos veremos mañana – **

Darien se quedo parado donde estaba algo sorprendido, era la primera chica que le hacia eso y no sabia muy bien como reaccionar. Se quedo así unos segundos hasta que dio media vuelta y tomo camino hasta la parada de buses, sonrío mientras caminaba… Al menos no le lanzo el ramo de rosas en la cara.

**-1-**

**- ¡Serena tus movimientos son muy flojos! –**Grito Michiru desde una pequeña tarima que tenía el estudio de baile en el que se encontraban ellas dos – **Debes mejorar los giros y también la posición de tus manos… - **

Serena se encontraba entrenando, había llegado hace un mes a New York y casi desde entonces se encontraba en continuas prácticas con Michiru, algunas veces participaba Seiya como su pareja de baile y tres veces a la semana iba Yaten y la hacia seguir la rutina de ejercicios que le había recomendado su medico, luego tenia sesiones diarias con Andrew su fisioterapeuta, por ultimo Setsuna iba en las tardes y le daba clases particulares, como parte del convenio que tenia con la universidad, no debía bajar su promedio académico es por eso que Setsuna se encargaba de sus lecciones.

Eso la dejaba solo con los fines de semana para ella, en las que los sábados descansaba de todo y los domingos veía a Taiki y pasaba el rato con el paseando por la cuidad, descansando en el departamento de alguno de los dos o simplemente teniendo sexo.

Su rutina era estricta pero no se quejaba, había ido a ese lugar a probar su talento y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Sobre todo cuando la señora Galaxia, la presidenta de BlackMoon Group había puesto su atención en ella el día en que había sido presentada oficialmente ante el comité de la organización.

**Flash Back**

**- Muy bien Serena, conocerás a tus otros tutores, tus compañeros de baile y también a los dueños BlackMoon Group… - **Murmuro Michiru mientras iban subiendo por el ascensor de la compañía.

Apenas habían puesto pie en tierra, un vehículo las esperaba para llevarlas hasta las instalaciones de la compañía, durante el viaje Michiru le había explicado un poco sobre la historia del lugar, al parecer la empresa pertenecía originalmente a los padres de Diamante y la señora Galaxia, al morir los padres del joven, Galaxia se hizo cargo del pequeño Diamante y de la empresa, desde entonces ella se había encargado de enseñarle lo necesario al joven para que lograra tomar el control de la empresa. Ella actualmente se encarga simplemente de supervisar el desempeño de Diamante y de hacer un control general de la empresa… Michiru le advirtió que Galaxia poseía un carácter bastante peculiar y que también aunque la mujer pisaba los sesenta años, aparentaba unos treinta y tantos "_Seguramente había hecho un pacto con algún ente sobrenatural" _eran las palabras de Michiru ante la apariencia de la mujer.

Serena había reído un poco con el comentario, pero luego guardo silencio cuando vio el imponente edificio que servia como base central de BlackMoon Group, era un edificio gigante y con una arquitectura bastante moderna que iba acorde con el ritmo de la cuidad.

**- Es momento – **Anuncio Michiru mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y daban paso a un largo pasillo, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, Michiru toco suavemente hasta que un pelinegro de coleta les abrió la puerta.

Serena estaba nerviosa, vio que la sala estaba llena y al fondo se encontraba una mujer de unos treinta y ocho años y a su derecha un joven de no mas de veinte seis años al parecer, supuso que eran Galaxia y Diamante.

**- Muy buenas tardes Señorita Tsukino, mi nombre es Galaxia Senshi… Presidenta de BlackMoon Group, es un placer conocerla finalmente – **Galaxia a simple vista poseía una imagen imponente, tal cual como el edificio en el que se encontraban – **Este es mi ahijado, Diamante BlackMoon – **

**- Es un gusto conocerte finalmente Serena – **Dijo Diamante colocándose de pie y caminando hasta donde estaba Serena, al llegar donde estaba ella tomo su mano derecha y deposito un pequeño beso en ella –

**-** **El placer es mío – **Serena agradeció que su voz sonó medianamente firme, aquel hombre era simplemente guapo.

**-** **No acapares a la chica Diamante – **Murmuro el pelinegro de coleta

**-** **Cierra el pico Seiya – **El nombrado solo sonrío un poco ante la contestación de Diamante

Galaxia que había escuchado todo espero que su ahijado regresara a su sitio, cuando paso a su lado le mando una mirada de reproche y sin mas continuo.

**- Muy bien, como sabrás fuiste seleccionada para ser parte de una propuesta entre mi empresa y tu universidad, serás nuestro sujeto de prueba para ver si es factible llevar a cabo la propuesta a nivel nacional, aquí te prepararemos en el arte de la danza, mediremos tu desempeño y veremos si con nuestra ayuda dicho desempeño aumenta… Al igual que pondremos a prueba tu talento y te daremos las herramientas para que tu talento se vea perfeccionado – **Menciono Galaxia.

**-** T**ambién como parte de la propuesta tendrás que demostrar que no solo el talento que buscamos esta perfeccionado, tu rendimiento académico debe ser sobresaliente… Estamos conscientes que es una labor ardua y dura, pero a cambio te ofrecemos la oportunidad de trabajar BlackMoon Group y la oportunidad de tener una carrera en cualquier lugar del medio que desees –** Dijo Diamante mientras se colocaba de pie – **Demuestra que nuestro trabajo aquí no es en vano y a cambio nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer sobresalir tu carrera como bailarina profesional – **

Serena por un momento se quedo perpleja, aquello definitivamente era una oportunidad única en la vida, tenia en mente que aquello no seria fácil pero valía la pena.

**- Prometo dar lo mejor de mi – **Aseguro Serena

**- Bien, porque lo mejor es lo mínimo que espero de ti – **Dijo Galaxia mirándola fijamente – **He visto tu rendimiento y me tome la molestia de ver tu actuación, aun necesitas pulir tus destrezas, pero posees talento que con el entrenamiento correcto podrás lograr… Pongo mi confianza en ti jovencita… Espero que cumplas con mis expectativas – **

Sin mas la mujer se coloco de pie, le mando una mirada a su ahijado y camino hasta donde estaba Serena, la joven rápidamente se coloco de pie esperando la acción de la mujer, Galaxia sonrío ante el nerviosismo de la joven y ante la sorpresa de todos le tendió la mano. Serena rápidamente le dio la mano y durante un momento sintió el peso del significado de aquel gesto de la mujer, estaban haciendo una promesa muda, ella estaba prometiendo superar las expectativas de la mujer y Galaxia estaba prometiendo darle las herramientas para conseguirlo. Una vez que se soltaron las manos la mujer dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar.

**- Al parecer le agradas a la vieja – **Murmuro un joven peliplata a su lado.

**- Bien, ahora Serena debes conocer a tus tutores…. Michiru – **Menciono Diamante mientras Michiru se colocaba de pie – **A ella ya la conoces, ella se encargara de supervisar todas tus rutinas de danza, será tu mentora en baile y la encarga de que tus destrezas mejoren… - **Michiru ante lo nombrado sonrío un poco y le mando una mirada tranquila a Serena.

– **Como parte del acuerdo tendrás una tutora académica, su nombre es Setsuna – **Una mujer peliverde se coloco de pie y le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano – **ella se encargara de darte todo el contenido académico que necesites, también será la encargada de supervisar tus exámenes universitarios, de manera que ella es una intermediaria entre la universidad y tu… **

**- Yaten– **Se coloco de pie el peliplata que había hecho el comentario sobre Galaxia – **El será tu entrenador personal, como parte de las rutinas no podemos descuidar tu condición física, por lo que Yaten se encargara de tus dietas y rutinas complementarias, aparte cada quince días visitaras al medico que se encargara de mantener en el mejor estado tu salud medica… **

**- Seiya – **El pelinegro de coleta se puso de pie y le guiño el ojo mientras la saludaba – **El será tu compañero de rutinas, junto con Michiru medirá tu desempeño, además te enseñara distintos tipos de baile, de manera en que perfecciones todos los tipos de baile necesarios… **

**- Y por ultimo esta Andrew – **Un hombre rubio se coloco de pie mientras hacia un gesto de saludo hacia Serena – **El es tu fisioterapeuta, sabemos que tu nueva rutina puede que afecte tu cuerpo, por lo tanto Andrew después de cada ensayo o entrenamiento te atenderá, debemos asegurarnos que no sufras de ninguna lesión durante el tiempo que estés bajo practica… Por lo tanto todo este equipo esta a tu disposición durante un periodo de practica de seis meses, luego tendrás una prueba ante los accionistas de la empresa, el personal de la universidad, tus tutores, Galaxia y mi persona – **Concluyo con su explicación Diamante .

Serena ante toda la explicación se sintió abrumada, tendría a todas esas personas a su disposición, cada uno se encargaría de cumplir una determinada labor en Pro de ella. Por un momento sintió como si se fuera a desmayar pero se contuvo, ahora no era momento de esas cosas, ahora era el momento de demostrar lo de lo que era capaz ante todas aquellas personas que tenían su confianza en ella, era el momento de comenzar con su futuro y de comenzar a vivir por ella.

- **Al igual que a la señora Galaxia, espero no defraudarlos – **

**Fin del Flash Back **

Desde entonces había estado practicando como loca, le quedaban cinco meses para la prueba, aunque se veía lejana aquella prueba, sentía que tenia tanto por aprender. Durante esas semanas le había costado adaptarse, pero poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo, Michiru e Seiya tenían tanto que enseñarle, tantas técnicas que pasarle, Yaten se encargaba de ayudarla con sus rutinas de ejercicios y la mantenía a raya con su alimentación, Setsuna era una excelente profesora y Andrew hacia unos masajes como los dioses.

Todos eran excelentes en su trabajo, mas sin embargo había notado que Seiya y Andrew no le quitaban el ojo de encima, Seiya había decidido comenzar sus enseñanzas con la salsa a simple vista el baile no es algo del otro mundo, pero había algo en sus movimientos que la hipnotizaban, sabia como moverse y como mover el cuerpo de ella en respuesta a sus pasos, tenia algo en su mirada que la hacia querer acercarse mas además desde que comenzó las clases la llamaba "_Bombón_" y que la parta un rayo pero la manera en que ese apodo sonaba en los labios del hombre era simplemente _atrayente_. Por otro lado Andrew era mas sutil con sus miradas, durante sus masajes había notado como al revisarla lo hacia con mas cuidado y también como prolongaba un poco mas de lo necesario sus sesiones alegando que "_Debía estar seguro de que cada músculo estuviera en correcta forma" _por lo que en cada revisión que le hacia era minucioso, además se había descubierto a si misma deseando que el hombre fuera mas _atrevido _y tocara algunas partes de su anatomía que por obvias razones no podía tocar libremente.

Se sentía atraída sexualmente hacia ambos hombres, al igual que se sentía atraída hacia Taiki… Por un momento se sintió algo apenada sobre el hilo de sus pensamientos, desde que tenia relaciones con Taiki había descubierto que _esas _necesidades estaban algo desatadas, es como si por primera vez en su vida se ocupara de lo que su cuerpo necesitara… Y se sentía fenomenal al respecto.

Poco le importaba si la tacharan con algún sobrenombre, era libre de hacer lo que deseara… además si los hombres podían ir y acostarse con cuanta mujer les diera en gana y no recibir reproche ante eso… ¿Por qué las mujeres no podían hacer lo mismo? Ella tenía bien en claro quien era y lo que quería, algo de diversión sin compromisos no le haría daño a nadie, después de todo, no tenía pareja estable… Así que no hacia nada malo.

**-2-**

Mientras tanto en Atlanta, Mina se encontraba practicando arduamente en una de los salones de baile que la universidad le proporcionaba a los estudiantes, hace poco se había enterado que la empresa BlackMoon Group estaba comenzado un especie de convenio con su universidad para reclutar estudiantes, Serena había sido usada como parte de la prueba inicial, por lo que si su prima tenia éxito la propuesta seria formalizada y daría paso a mas reclutamientos. Una de las cosas que Mina tenia presente era que Serena lograría su cometido, por lo tanto ella debía estar lista para cuando el personal de la empresa regresara… debía perfeccionar todas sus técnicas y mejorar su rutina, también debía intentar quedar en mas obras de la universidad, debía comenzar a darse a conocer, de esa manera lograría llamar la atención del rectorado y posiblemente seria la próxima candidata.

Una de las cosas que se podría decir que compartía con su prima, era su pasión por la danza, sin tomar en cuenta su odio hacia Serena, la danza era algo que la hacia sentir única, sabia que no tenia tanto talento como Serena, pero no importaba, luego dejaría en claro que ella era la mejor de ambas, de una manera u otra lograría su objetivo y quitaría a Serena del panorama, así si lograba quedar en BlackMoon Group, ella se volvería la estrella del lugar.

**- Solo debo practicar mucho mas – **

**-3- **

Taiki por otra parte se encontraba reunido con un viejo amigo almorzando en una cafetería cercana a su universidad, estudiar administración no era cosa sencilla, pero de vez en cuando se saltaba de las obligaciones y se encontraba con algunos amigos.

**- Espero que tengas lo que te pedí… Zafiro – **Dijo Taiki viendo al hombre frente a el.

**-** **Fue algo difícil pero lo conseguí… Amy Mizuno… Prima lejana de Diamante … Hija de dos poderosos abogados del país y una jovencita con una familia muy peculiar… - **Murmuro Zafiro leyendo la pequeña reseña que tenia el documento – **Sabes que debo presentarle una copia de esto a Diamante verdad. -**

**- No tengo ninguna objeción con eso – **Respondió Taiki guardando el archivo.

**-** **¿Qué planeas hacer con esa información? – **

**- Por ahora nada, esto es solo un pequeño respaldo – **Dijo el castaño – **De esta manera tendré una carta a mi favor en caso de que Amy haga algo. **

**- ¿Algo como que? – **Cuestiono el peliazul

**- Aun no estoy seguro… Pero no creo que Amy este tramando algo solo en contra Serena por un simple rechazo de mi parte… Creo que hay algo mas y este documento me ayudara a descubrir que es – **

**- Entonces con mas razón se lo daré a Diamante, él podrá ayudarte en lo que pueda – **Aseguro el hombre.

**-** **Eso seria una gran ayuda – **Taiki termino de beber su café y pago la cuenta – **Si tienes mas información sobre ella o su familia no dudes en mandármela… Al igual que cualquier avance que haga Diamante al respecto. **

**- Por supuesto – **

Taiki se retiro del lugar dejando a Zafiro pensativo… Había escuchado algunas cosas sobre la familia de la joven, por lo que sabía su familia había logrado su estatus de maneras cuestionables, muchos aseguraban que se habían _desecho_ de cualquiera que intentara averiguar información sobre ellos, por lo cual le obligo a utilizar viejos contactos de Atlanta para lograr conseguir ese documento.

Solo esperaba que lo que fuera que dijera aquel archivo fuera de utilidad para Taiki y para Diamante.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, tomo sus cosas y fue directo hasta la empresa, debía entregarle cuanto antes aquel informe a Diamante. Todo sin saber que una camioneta negra estaba monitoreando todos los movimientos del hombre.

**-4-**

Rei se encontraba bastante nerviosa, había notado que Lita desde hace unos días estaba vigilando todos sus movimientos, por un momento pensó que era imaginación suya, pero luego noto que la castaña disimuladamente, cuando pensaba que ella estaba dormida o algo, revisaba sus cosas entre esas su computadora personal. Lita y ella compartían departamento desde hace unos dos años, en ese periodo Rei había descubierto que la joven tenía ciertas costumbres.

Lita era una mujer muy reservada y ordenada, muy ordenada, tenia un orden en absolutamente todas sus cosas, sabia exactamente en donde se encontraba cada cosa en la casa y se molestaba con facilidad si su orden era alterado. Además no tenia ninguna tolerancia a los animales, una vez había traído a casa un pequeño gato, el gato había desordenado un poco el lugar, esa tarde cuando llego a casa descubrió a Lita torturando al pobre animal, cuando le reclamo la joven alego que el gato había cambiado su orden de las cosas, Rei totalmente aturdida por la actitud de la joven había tomado al gato, lo había llevado a un veterinario y había descubierto que el animal tenia unos cortes en las patas delanteras, al parecer Lita había usado alguna especie de mezcla para evitar el sangrado, pero eso no evitaba el dolor que ocasionaba la herida.

Desde ese día Rei no había vuelto a llevar a algún animal de vuelta a casa, luego de ese periodo las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, hasta que de la nada se entero del comportamiento de Amy con Darien, por supuesto que ella no estaba de acuerdo con aquella relación, pero tenia su deuda así que había tenido una advertencia de parte de Amy, por obvias razones no pudo desobedecerla, pero luego al intentar razonar sobre la participación de Lita en el asunto, descubrió que ella no tenia ninguna razón contundente para estar en contra de Serena, Mina tenia su odio y celos, Amy su odio y Lita nada. Nada concluyente.

Intento averiguar mas, hasta que una tarde descubrió a Amy hablando con Lita, Amy se cuestionaba lo mismo que ella, a lo que Lita simplemente respondió que "_Le era divertido causar dolor a los demás"_, sin darse cuenta un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Rei, aquella respuesta de Lita había sido dicha con tanta emoción y con una mirada macabra en los ojos de la mujer, que por un momento sintió miedo.

Miedo de saber que Lita era una mujer que disfrutaba de causar dolor a los demás, eso explicaba su conducta con el gato, sin embargo no explicaba otras cosas… Rei desde ese día trato con cautela a Lita, no debía levantar sospechas y desde entonces se encargo de reunir la mayor información sobre Amy, Mina, Lita e incluso la misma Serena… debía averiguar porque ella era el centro de atracción y que era lo que tramaban las tres mujeres.

Desde entonces ocultaba esa información en un pendrive que siempre llevaba consigo, debía encontrar a alguien que le fuera útil esa información, porque sospechaba que ella sola… No seria suficiente.

**-4-**

Michiru se encontraba descansando en su habitación, los entrenamientos que le impartía a Serena la dejaban agotada, en parte agradecía ya que eso le permitía seguir en forma, pero en días como ese le era agotador. Además tenia una semana que no veía a Haruka, el hombre apenas había llegado a la cuidad la había llamado y desde entonces habían tenido algunas citas, debía admitir que esas citas le alegraban sus días, desde hace años que no se sentía así y le agradaba. Sentía como si fuera una adolescente con su primer novio. Sonrío ante sus ocurrencias… Su primer novio… Que tonterías decía. Michiru estaba por darse una ducha cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, le pareció raro ya que no esperaba visitas, así que sin mirar por la cámara de la entrada, abrió la puerta y un par de labios la recibieron.

**- Dios… Tengo una semana deseando hacer eso – **Murmuro Haruka cuando rompió el beso, Michiru en cambio había quedado algo anonadada, si bien habían salido algunas veces, nunca habían hecho más que tomarse de las manos y mandarse miradas. Pero al poco rato poco le importo eso y arrastro al hombre al interior de la casa.

**-** **Y no sabes cuanto me alegro de que lo hicieras – **Dijo Michiru besándolo de vuelta.

Estuvieron un rato besándose apasionadamente hasta que el aire se hizo necesario, ambos tenían la ropa algo desarreglada y los labios hinchados, sin embargo ambos se encontraban sonriendo.

**- Se que lo correcto es que te invite a un par de citas mas, que disimuladamente empiece a acercarme mas a ti y luego con tu permiso te bese… -**Murmuraba Haruka - **Para después de conocernos mucho tu aceptes ser mi novia y yo pueda demostrarte que soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti y me dejes hacerte el amor después de una velada romántica – **Ante lo ultimo dicho Michiru se sonrojo – **Y te haga gemir de placer mi nombre – **Ante cada palabra Haruka apretaba su agarre en la cintura de Michiru – **Pero no puedo mas… No se que me hiciste, pero desde que te vi en esa plaza me tienes prendado… Soy un hombre de buenas costumbres, pero al verte y no poder besarte o hacerte mía me vuelve loco y me hace querer saltarme todo eso y solo tomarte en mis brazos y no soltarte – **Ante la ultima frase Michiru lo tomo de la nuca y estampo sus labios en los labios del hombre… Ella se sentía exactamente igual y esa era su oportunidad.

**-** **Entonces que esperas… Hazme tuya – **

Como si esas palabras desataran las ataduras de Haruka, el hombre tomo por la cintura a la mujer y la estampo contra la pared mientras repartía besos en su cuello.

**- ¿Tu habitación? – **Pregunto Haruka contra el cuello de Michiru.

**-** **Segunda puerta a la derecha – **

Sin perder el tiempo el hombre apretó el agarre de la mujer y la llevo hasta su habitación, una vez dentro la dejo sobre la cama y cerro la puerta, cuando se dio la vuelta vio que Michiru se estaba despojando de su sudadera y sus licras deportivas, Michiru agradeció que ese día había decidido usar ropa interior sexy, Haruka quedo prendado viendo el conjunto de encaje negro con rojo que tenia la mujer, sin esperar mucho tomo se quito la chaqueta y la camisa que tenia, casi cayéndose se quito de un tiron el pantalón y los zapatos quedando solo en medias y su boxer, ante la visión Michiru río un poco pues las medias el hombre no eran par, Haruka un poco apenado se quito rápidamente las medias y procedió a atender a su graciosa amante.

- **¿Ves lo que causas? Por venir apurado a verte ni siquiera me fije en ese detalle – **Reclamo él mientras lamia el cuello de la mujer

**- Ahhh Haruka – **Gemía Michiru mientras sentía como una mano traviesa se adentraba en su ropa panty.

Haruka era un amante complaciente, por lo tanto se encargo de llenar de besos y lamidas cada centímetro que tenia disponible de la piel de su amante, con cuidado la despojo de sus sostén y procedió a lamer y mordisquear los senos de la mujer, ante esto Michiru arqueo un poco la espalda mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos sobre la espalda del hombre, sin gamas de quedarse atrás Michiru aplico toda su fuerza y dejo a su amante bajo ella, rápidamente empezó a repartir besos en el cuello y pecho del hombre descubriendo que el espacio entre el cuello y los hombros era el punto sensible de Haruka, mientras Michiru llenaba de besos a su amante, él acariciaba su cabello y movía las caderas de la mujer de manera en que sus sexos rozaran.

Ante el movimiento Michiru decidió que torturaría un poco al hombre, empezó a descender hasta llegar al elástico del boxer, de un tiron jalo la tela y dejo al descubierto la potente erección de su acompañante, ante la atenta mirada del hombre comenzó a darle pequeños besos al miembro del hombre, hasta que finalmente lo metió en su boca y comenzó a moverse, Haruka se encontraba extasiado, había tenido algunas relaciones antes, pero ninguna había hecho lo que estaba haciendo Michiru, normalmente el se encargaba de complacer, pero aquello era algo sin igual y sentía que solo con Michiru podría entregarse a ese nivel, estaba a punto de terminar cuando decidió tomar a la mujer por los hombros y jalarla hasta donde estaba y besarla, poco le importo que sentir parte de su sabor en los labios de su acompañante, mas bien se podría decir que eso lo encendió un poco mas, así que volvió a cambiar los papeles y dejo a Michiru bajo el.

- **No puedo mas… -** Murmuro jadeante - **¿Estas lista? **

En respuesta Michiru abrió un poco mas sus piernas y Haruka no espero mas y entro de una estocada en ella, ambos soltaron un gemido, sin esperar mas Haruka comenzó a moverse, deseaba tanto complacer a su acompáñante que seguido a sus movimientos puso una de sus manos en el clítoris de la mujer y empezó a mover su pulgar acorde a sus estocadas, Michiru en respuesta comenzó a retorcerse bajo él, aquello era increíble, al cabo de unos segundo tuvo su primer orgasmo, en ese momento su compañero había dejado de moverse disfrutando la expresión de éxtasis de su acompañante, cuando noto que ya el efecto estaba comenzando a descender, retomo su movimiento solo que esta vez bajo un poco su pecho hasta poder tener acceso al cuello de la mujer, Michiru al sentir mas profundas las estocadas solo atino a abrir un poco mas las piernas, al poco rato tuvo su segundo orgasmo… Mientras Haruka volvía a contemplarla, cuando estaba por preguntarle el porque no continuaba el hombre cambio de posición y la coloco dándole la espalda, subió un poco su cintura y su trasero y su vagina quedaban perfectamente a la vista del hombre.

- **Ya logre que tuvieras dos orgasmos… Deseaba que tuvieras unos cuantos mas… Pero ya no puedo aguantarlo mas, ahora es mi turno – **Al terminar de hablar entro fuertemente en la entrada de la mujer.

Michiru emitió un pequeño quejido por la brusquedad, pero pronto el placer la envolvió al sentir de nuevo una de las manos del hombre sobre su clítoris, aquello era demasiado para ella, por tercera vez en la noche tuvo un orgasmo, solo que estaba vez Haruka no se detuvo a contemplarla si no que continuo con sus envestidas hasta que después de unas cuantas tuvo su tan ansiado orgasmo… Durante un rato ambos quedaron descostados, él sobre ella, sin separarse. Hasta que la voz de Haruka resonó.

- **Se que es un poco tarde para eso… - **río un poco – **Pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – **Ante la frase Michiru soltó una pequeña carcajada.

**- Creí que eso había quedado claro después de lo que hemos hecho – **

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola Señoritas!**

¿Qué tal la continuación?

Creo que por fin hice un capitulo lo suficientemente largo…

¿Qué tal le pareció el cambio de Darien? Se que dije que iba ser un poco mas oscuro, pero escribí primero una parte y me pareció algo exagerado seguir usando lo del golpe como causa de una posible depresión para Darien, además debo hacer que la relación con Amy mejore… Ya verán porque.

¿Qué les parece lo de la atracción sexual hacia Seiya y Andrew? Jajaja esa parte surgió en la marcha. ¿Y aun mas este lemon de Michiru y Haruka? Es el primer lemon bien que hago sobre una pareja, intente ser algo más descriptiva ya que vi que en los anteriores no me enfoque mucho y pues decidí que seria correcto que me abarque un poquito más en eso.

Creo que actualizare de viernes a lunes, esos días son lo que tengo "relajados"

Estoy totalmente abierta a sugerencias…

Creo que con lo de Andrew ya cumplí parte de una de las sugerencias de una de ustedes.

Recuerden que cada comentario que dejan es apreciado por mi y me ayuda a saber que cosas quieren para la historia al igual que sus criticas son igual de importantes, eso me ayuda a mejorar.

Pueden escribirme por MP.

**Acepto la critica constructiva, si ven un error o algo no duden en decirme. **

**Un fic sin errores es cosa de todos. **

Sin más se despide su servidora, esperando que me regalen muchos reviews

Neko Ai Okami


	8. Detonaciones

**UA**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Naoko Takeuchi.

Esta historia fue inspirada en el fic de Jenny Anderson**.**

No es ningún tipo de plagio hacia el fic de Jenny, solo fue la fuente de inspiración para la creación de este.

**Son cosas que pasan**

**Capitulo 8**

**Detonaciones**

_**Darien/Actualidad **_

Darien se encontraba agotado, la conversación con Serena definitivamente no había salido como él esperaba, si bien sabia que las cosas no serian fáciles, no había esperado que ella utilizara la misma frase que había usado él mismo hace años cuando la dejo. De verdad pensaba que tenia una oportunidad, sobre todo cuando hace unos días Serena finalmente había aceptado sus mas sinceras disculpas sobre el incidente de hace tres años en el que por un ataque de celos la agredió.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama, sin molestarse si quiera en quitarse la ropa o los zapatos, agradecía enormemente que la empresa le hubiera suministrado un departamento para el solo, desde que había llegado a New York las cosas con Amy habían estado algo incomodas… Si bien ya no eran pareja, aun seguían viéndose y aun seguían acostándose. Después de todo, _trabajaban juntos. _

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando el sonido del timbre lo despertó, miro su reloj que marcaba las 12:20 AM, por un momento pensó en simplemente ignorar el sonido, pero de nuevo el timbre volvió a sonar solo que con mayor insistencia. Murmuro un par de maldiciones y se puso de pie, cuando abrió la puerta se quedo algo sorprendido por la persona que estaba frente a el.

**-** **Chiba tenemos que hablar – **Pronuncio el hombre frente a Darien.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? – **Pregunto Darien algo molesto mirando fijamente a Diamante.

**- Tenemos que hablar… - **El hombre dudo un momento pronunciar la siguiente frase – **Es sobre Serena… Y Amy – **

Sin más Darien simplemente se hizo a un lado, por la expresión de Diamante al decir lo último supo que lo que sea que quisiera decirle era algo serio.

**-1-**

En otro lugar un hombre se encontraba viendo las luces de la cuidad desde lo alto de su piso en New York, desde donde estaba se podía apreciar gran parte de la cuidad, era sin lugar a dudas una vista espectacular.

**- Señor… Lamento la interrupción, pero ya el equipo esta listo – **Murmuro un joven desde la pequeña salita del departamento.

**-** **Esta noche no – **Pronuncio el hombre sin apartar la vista de la cuidad.

**-** **Pero señor… - **

**- He dicho que esta noche no – **Dijo el hombre con voz molesta.

**-** **Mil disculpas señor, enseguida le comunicare al equipo sus ordenes – **Sin mas el joven se fue rápidamente de la habitación.

**-** **Dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver – **

_**Pasado**_

Rei se encontraba bastante nerviosa, el pequeño pendrive donde tenia toda la información que había recolectado no estaba en su bolso, en clase de computación lo había usado para actualizar un poco la información y desde ahí no recordaba haberlo guardado en su bolso.

Estaba desesperada, Lita hace poco había salido a quien sabe donde y ella había visto la oportunidad perfecta para guardarlo en el pequeño compartimiento entre gavetas que había creado en su escritorio y darse una rápida ducha, pero ahora no sabía donde demonios estaba el aparatito y se sentía muy ansiosa. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Lita regreso al departamento. Por un momento la mujer se le quedo viendo extrañada pero luego suavemente toco su hombro. En respuesta Rei pego un grito y lanzo un manotazo a su atacante, Lita quien había previsto el movimiento tomo el brazo de Rei y apretó con algo de fuerza su brazo.

**- No deberías andar con la guardia baja… Rei – **Pronuncio la mujer lentamente - **¿Qué buscabas tan desesperada? – **Pregunto curiosa, mientras soltaba el brazo de la otra.

**- Yo.. emm.. buscaba mi… ¡Mis llaves! – **Soltó rápidamente Rei, Lita en cambio miro hasta un punto en concreto de la habitación y señalo la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Rei – **¡Ahí estaba! ¡Juraba que la había dejado en el bolso! Muchas gracias – **La chica tomo las llaves rápidamente y prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta – **Debo ir a comprar unas cosas ¡Nos vemos luego! – **Sin esperar ninguna respuesta cerró la puerta y se fue.

Lita desde donde estaba se quedo viendo el sitio donde hace poco había estado su compañera, sabia que ejercía cierta intimidación en ella, así que entro en la habitación de su compañera y reviso algunas cosas, desde hace días la había visto anotando ciertas cosas y rápidamente guardándolas en un pequeño pendrive, desde entonces se había dado en la labor de buscar dicho aparato, decidió tomarse su tiempo, después de aquella pequeña escena de hace rato dudaba que Rei regresara pronto.

En cambio Rei se encontraba vía a su universidad, en el aula de computación era el ultimo lugar donde había visto el pequeño aparato, con suerte un encargado lo había guardado.

Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con el aula totalmente vacía, era de esperarse después de todo los estudiantes ya habían salido, camino directamente hasta la maquina que había usado y busco desesperadamente el pendrive, estaba por sacar el cpu de su lugar cuando la voz de un hombre la interrumpió.

**- No puedes hacer eso… Es propiedad de la universidad – **Le grito un chico, al parecer el encargado del salón.

**-** **Ohh mis disculpas guapo – **Coquetear era algo que se le daba bien – **Pero hace unas horas deje mi pendrive aquí y lo estoy buscando – **Se inclino un poco sobre el monito de la maquina de manera que su escote se podía ver sutilmente. En respuesta el chico se sonrojo un poco

**-** **Noso…tros no no nos hacemos respon…responsables de de perdidas señorita – **Tartamudeo un poco el chico al ver como Rei acomodaba un poco su cabello intencionalmente dejando ver su cuello.

**-** **Ohh pero estoy muy segura que al ser tan responsable debes tener algún lugar donde guardas los objetos perdidos – **Murmuro mientras se acercaba al joven – **Por favor… Mi tesis esta ahí y es muy importante para mi – **

**- Veré… Veré que puedo hacer por por ti – **El joven camino hasta un pequeño estante con llave, abrió el estante y saco una caja. Al regresar hasta donde esta Rei quito la tapa de la caja – **Aquí es donde guardamos todos los objetos perdidos – **

Rei le mando una mirada agradecida y rápidamente busco su pendrive, daba gracias que le había hecho una pequeña marca con marcador, ya que había visto unos diez pendrives idénticos al suyo. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando finalmente encontró el suyo. De la alegría abrazo al joven y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Sabia que había manipulado al joven pero "_Era cuestión de vida o muerte"_ se dijo mientras vez fuera del lugar fue rápidamente hasta algún local de comida, si regresaba con las manos vacías Lita sospecharía.

Después de comprar algo de comida china, fue hasta su departamento, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Lita, desde el interior, se alzo rápidamente se quito de frente de la puerta y se coloco a un lado de está, sabia que esta siendo algo paranoica, pero si por casualidad su compañera veía una sombra del otro lado de la puerta sabría que era ella.

**- "**_**¿Dos años? ¿No te parece mucho tiempo?... **_– Al perecer Lita hablaba por teléfono - _**Se que deseas hacer eso pero pienso que es mucho tiempo… BlackMoon Group es un blanco grande, ¿Estas segura?… **_- La voz de la joven sonó algo preocupada - _**Bien comenzare con los planos desde ahora… ¿Qué pasara con Serena y Taiki?... Es un movimiento a gran escala… **_- Río un poco – _**Tendré los recursos de la familia**__**Mizumo a mi disposición solo porque su pequeña hija quiere jugar a ser Reina y Señora del lugar**_– Su voz era burlona – _**No tientes tu suerte Amy, solo hago esto porque me es divertido, ambas sabemos que si yo abro mi boca todo se va por la borda… Entonces tenemos un trato" **_**– **

Rei estaba algo confundida, ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando Amy? Taiki y Serena solo eran un agregado de algo muchísimo mas grande, algo que incluía a BlackMoon Group. Todo se estaba complicando.

**-2-**

Por otro lado Serena se encontraba totalmente nerviosa, sin darse cuenta los meses habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en tan solo unos minutos se presentaría ante la junta directiva de la empresa y ante el consejo de la universidad. Hace un mes Galaxia había aparecido en una de sus prácticas y le había anunciado que la pieza que tenia que interpretar era del "_Lago de los Cisnes_", afortunadamente no debía interpretar la obra completa.

El fragmento que debía interpretar pertenecía al Acto III, en el que le correspondía representar a Odile, el cisne negro, en la escena del palacio cuando el príncipe le jura amor eterno a la joven bruja rompiendo así en mil pedazos el corazón de Odette.

Sonrío al recordar el terror que le invadió cuando la mujer le dio la noticia, la danza del cisne negro era bastante complicada, debía representar en ella bastante poder, energía y maldad. Para dicha escena se debía presentar una actuación impecable, pero también una actuación en la que a primera vista se pudiera notar el gran odio que sentía Odile. Durante las practicas Michiru se encargo de recordarle día a día sus fallas, inclusive le recordó su debilidad y el engaño de Darien, por un momento había pensado en renunciar.

Las visitas de Taiki habían disminuido en los últimos meses y la tensión sexual que sentía hacia Seiya y Andrew había bajado un poco, sentía como al principio rota y sola, sin embargo no podía echar todo a la borda, se lo había prometido, no podía permitir que ese obstáculo la destruyera, aquella interpretación era solo un reto mas que debía superar. Daria su mejor interpretación, utilizaría todo el rencor y odio que poseía hacia aquellos que la habían lastimado y dejaría en claro ante todos que _ella _era en definitiva la mejor.

Tomo una gran bocada de aire y comenzó su interpretación.

**-3-**

Una vez terminada la interpretación, todas las personas en el teatro subieron a una pequeña sala de conferencias para discutir sobre la joven. Galaxia estaba extasiada, sin lugar a dudas aquella interpretación había sido magnifica, había sentido la imponente fuerza que Serena le había dado a su personaje. Por un momento imagino unas enormes alas negras sobre la joven. Definitivamente había logrado superar sus expectativas. Y al ver la cara de los demás miembros de la junto supo que también las de ellos.

**- Simplemente magnifico – **Pronuncio el Decano de la universidad. **-** **Muchísimas felicidades Galaxia, la joven Tsukino es la muestra perfecta de la excelencia de su empresa y las destrezas de nuestra universidad – **

**- No debe felicitarme a mí… Yo solo le di las herramientas para que lograra demostrar su capacidad – **Dijo Galaxia

**-** **Pues nosotros estamos mas que satisfechos con su desempeño, la joven Tsukino demostró gran talento en su interpretación y además logro mantener un impecable rendimiento académico, a este paso es posible que tan solo en unos meses logre culminar su carrera – **Pronuncio uno de los miembros de la junta de la universidad.

**-** **Me alegra mucho oír eso señores – **Dijo Diamante – **Imagino que esto significa que tenemos un acuerdo entre nuestra empresa y su universidad. **

**- No del todo – **Dijo un hombre desde la entrada de la sala, al haber bastante luz del exterior no se le podía ver completamente su rostro – **Deseo que la señorita Tsukino trabaje para mi empresa.**

**- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo entro aquí? – **Pregunto Diamante molesto.

**-** **Solo soy un viejo accionista que reconoce un diamante en bruto cuando lo ve… Señores, ****BlackMoon Group es una buena empresa, pero recordemos que se encuentra en segundo lugar en el mercado… Siendo superado por mi empresa – **Aclaro el hombre – **Por lo que nosotros solo trabajamos con lo mejor de lo mejor, la señorita Tsukino tendrá un gran futuro con esta empresa es cierto, pero yo les ofrezco mayor prestigio para la joven y para su universidad – **

**- Serena estaba bajo contrato con nosotros, aun si no se cumple el convenio antes pactado, ella se queda con nosotros – **Aclaro Diamante

**-** **Tecnicismos – **Río un poco el hombre – **Tan pronto como acabe el contrato con la joven regresare y lograre que **_**Serena – **_Pronuncio lentamente, haciendo disgustar mas a Diamante – **Trabaje en **_**mi**_** empresa… Señores mi tarjeta se encuentra en sus coches, tómense el tiempo que deseen para considerar mi propuesta… - **Haciendo una pequeña inclinación el hombre se retiro de la sala.

Una vez que se retiro aquel misterioso hombre la sala quedo en completo silencio, todos estaban aun algo sorprendidos por la intromisión y por aquel pequeño enfrentamiento, Galaxia por su parte había estado atenta ante la voz del intruso, por un momento pensó haber identificado la voz de aquella persona, pero aquello era imposible, la única persona que conocía con ese mismo tono de voz estaba a millones de kilómetros de ahí era imposible aquello, además _él _era abogado con su propio buffet bien lejos de ahí, no dueño de su mayor competencia.

Además normalmente aquella persona no actuaba solo, siempre sin importar el trabajo su _esposa_ estaba a su lado, ellos trabajaban juntos. Aquello no tenia sentido y por el bien de su ahijado y de su empresa rezaba que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.

**-4-**

Zafiro estaba exhausto, estaba apoyado sobre una pared de lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida. Había estado huyendo de unos hombres desde hace aproximadamente una hora.

Hace unas semanas había notado que lo venían siguiendo, no sabia desde hace cuanto, pero tenia una idea. Sabia que se había metido en terreno prohibido cuando había comenzado a escarbar sobre Amy Mizuno y su familia, pero no espero que lo descubrieran tan rápido. Había usado toda su influencia en Atlanta y había escondido bien su rastro. Sin embargo lo habían descubierto.

**- Mierda – **Murmuro tocándose el costado derecho del pecho, uno de los tipos que lo habían interceptado poco después de dejar a Esmeralda con Michiru, le había asentado un buen derechazo en el pecho.

**- ¡Busquen en las calles cercanas, no pudo ir muy lejos! – **Escucho como una voz femenina gritaba aquellas órdenes.

Genial, aquella voz no estaba muy lejos. Hizo un rápido chequeo de su cuerpo y se preparo para cuando lo encontraran, estaba en total desventaja pero al menos lucharía.

**- Si no lo hago Esmeralda se molestaría mucho – **Río un poco.

**-** **Me parece interesante que rías, considerando que te hemos descubierto – **Pronuncio la mujer.

Zafiro amplio aun más su sonrisa, contó unos cinco hombres alrededor de él y rápidamente se lanzo hacia uno de los guardaespaldas de la mujer, estaba en desventaja pero no se iría de este mundo sin luchar.

Logro darle al costado del hombre, haciendo que este se doblara un poco, estaba por darle un rodillazo en la cara cuando los demás rápidamente se le lanzaron encima, durante aproximadamente cinco minutos lanzo golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra, logro tumbar a dos de sus agresores, pero desafortunadamente uno de ellos logro hacerle una llave que lo inmovilizo mientras los otros se recuperaban y comenzaban a golpearlo en las costillas y las piernas. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer.

**- Suficiente – **Pronuncio la mujer. – **Yo me encargo de él, suéltenlo. **

Zafiro cayó al piso soltando una maldición por el dolor, vio como la mujer hacia unas señas y los hombres procedieron a tomarlo por los hombros y sentarlo en el suelo, luego noto como uno le pasaba una pistola a la mujer.

**- Esto será una pequeña advertencia – **Dijo la mujer – **¿Ultimas palabras? **

**- ¿Púdrete? – **Río Zafiro.

**-** **Adiós Zafiro.**

Y sin mas, disparo.

**-5-**

Una de las ventajas de vivir en New York, la ciudad que nunca duerme, era poder salir a ciertas horas y que nadie se te quedara viendo como algún tipo de psicópata. Taiki estaba algo intranquilo, no había tenido noticias de Zafiro desde hace horas y eso lo tenía algo preocupado. Él le había mencionado que alguien lo estaba vigilando, pero Taiki simplemente había alegado que estaba algo paranoico, "_Estas escarbando en terreno prohibido, es normal sentirse algo paranoico. Yo cuido tu espalda"_.

_No sabía el peso que tendría esa frase_

Estaba terminando de darle la vuelta a la manzana cuando su teléfono sonó, reviso el número. No era de nadie conocido.

**- ¿Diga? – **

**- ¿**_**Taiki**_**? – **Murmuro una voz femenina.

**-** **Si el habla… ¿Quién es? – **No sabia porque pero esa voz le era conocida.

**-** **¡**_**Gracias al cielo! Soy Rei… Taiki por favor… Tienes que ayudarme – **_

**CONTINUARA**

**Buenas Noches**

¡Buenas Noches señoritas!

Lamento de verdad la tardanza, Gracias por sus comentarios. Tuve una semana bastante caótica y muy muy ocupada con unas campañas, la creación de una Web personal en Wordpress – Odie como no tienen idea esa pagina – y otras asignaturas mas que me dejaron cansada.

Bueno no me extiendo más… De nuevo gracias por leer esta historia, sus comentarios me alegran como no tienen idea.

El comentario del capitulo anterior fue borrado, es una situación que se presento y simplemente di mi opinión. No deseo que se convierta en algo mas.

**Un fic sin errores es cosa de todos. **

Sin más se despide su servidora, esperando que me regalen muchos reviews

Neko Ai Okami


	9. 12 Horas

**UA**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Naoko Takeuchi.

Esta historia fue inspirada en el fic de Jenny Anderson**.**

No es ningún tipo de plagio hacia el fic de Jenny, solo fue la fuente de inspiración para la creación de este.

**Son cosas que pasan**

**Capitulo 9**

_**12 Horas**_

_**Pasado**_**/**_**9:56 PM**_

**- ¡Abran paso! – **Grito un paramédico mientras corría arrastrando una camilla.

**- ¡Datos! – **Grito uno doctor realizando una rápida inspección sobre el paciente.

**-** **Hombre, treinta y dos años, herida de bala en el tórax derecho, múltiples hematomas, corte sobre el ojo izquierdo –** Resumió rápidamente el paramédico.

**- ¿Signos vitales?** –

**-** **Durante el camino entro en paro, logramos estabilizarlo… Doctor sospechamos de Neumotórax a causa de la baja saturación en sangre – **

**- ¿Cuánto ha sido la bajada? – **Pregunto el medico

**-****Setenta y cuatro por ciento - **

**- ¡Necesito todo el personal disponible al Quirófano Siete! ¡Identifiquen el tipo de sangre! – **Ordeno el doctor mientras un interno tomaba una muestra de sangre y avanzaba hasta uno de los laboratorios, el doctor en cambio se colocaba un tapa boca y limpiaba sus manos – **¡Quiero tres unidades de sangre! – **

Rápidamente los paramédicos pasaron a la camilla del quirófano al paciente, colocaron los implementos necesarios para tener monitoreados los signos vitales y le colocaron una mascarilla para controlar la respiración. El doctor ya listo tomo unas tijeras y procedió a cortar la tela de la camisa del hombre. Mientras una de las enfermeras tomaba una vía para cuando las unidades de sangre estuvieran listas.

**- Tomen una segunda vía para el salino, debemos estabilizar su tensión antes de comenzar la intervención… ¿Dónde esta el equipo de trauma? – **Pregunto

**-** **En camino – **Respondió la enfermera de cabecera.

De la nada el equipo de trauma ingreso, seguido de un interno que traía consigo las bolsas de sangre.

**- Coloquen las unidades en la vía… ¿Tensión? – **Pregunto el doctor supervisando al interno que colocaba las unidades de sangre.

**- Estabilizada doctor – **Respondió una de las enfermeras **– Podemos comenzar.**

**- Quiero que tú – **Señalo una de las enfermeras – **Te encargues de la herida sobre su ojo… Ustedes me ayudaran en el tórax – **Señalo al interno y tres enfermeras más **– Necesito que uno de ustedes me mantenga informado sobre sus signos vitales. **

**¡Si doctor! – **

**- Manos a la obra - **

**-1-**

**10:43 PM**

**- ¡Maldición! – **Exclamo Diamante mientras golpeaba un saco de boxeo.

La reunión de esa tarde había sido bastante intensa, los accionistas y los funcionario de la universidad habían quedado bastante impresionados con la aparición de aquel hombre, luego de la impresión intento retomar el control, pero desgraciadamente le había costado y por poco pierden el acuerdo.

Estaba molesto y aparte Galaxia lo había reprendido por actuar impulsivamente, había notado una mirada en ella bastante rara, pero lo atribuyo al caos de esa tarde. Por otro lado no tenia noticias de Zafiro, lo había estado llamando, pero caía la contestadota. A raíz de eso, antes cometer alguna imprudencia decidió ir estudio que habían habilitado para Serena y decidió descargar la ira con el saco de boxeo.

**- Si sigue así tendrá que comprar una nueva base para el saco – **Dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta del lugar.

**-** **¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí? – **Pregunto Diamante deteniendo su descarga.

**-** **No podía dormir – **Se sonrojo un poco **– Pensé que entrenar un poco me ayudaría… Pero usted esta aquí así que… - **Diamante la interrumpió.

**-** **Pensé que habíamos quedado en que nos tutearíamos – **La joven se sonrojo **– Este lugar fue acondicionado para tus practicas… Creo que soy yo el que debería irse – **Estaba tomando su bolso hasta que Serena lo interrumpió.

**-** **¡No!... Estas aquí antes que yo… - **Balbuceo un poco **– No es justo que venga yo y te corra. **

Diamante ante la mirada suplicante de la joven, dejo sus cosas de nuevo en el suelo y procedió a continuar con su "entrenamiento", ya no se sentía molesto así que dejo de golpear con agresividad el saco y lo hizo mas pausadamente, mientras que detallaba los movimientos de la joven.

Serena por otro lado al ver que el hombre continuaba con lo suyo, se armo de valor y camino hasta el equipo de música, Michiru le había dicho que en unos días practicarían algo de Tango. Si bien sabia bailar Tango, no lo dominaba correctamente, es por eso que había decidido curar su insomnio practicando sus pasos. Cosa que al sentir fijamente la mirada de Diamante sobre ella la hizo reconsiderar aquella idea e irse a casa y combatir su falta de sueño con algún maratón de películas. Cuando estaba por detener sus pasos sintió la mano de Diamante sobre su cadera.

**- Relaja mas tus músculos – **Murmuro el joven sobre su oído **– El Tango es un baile en el que se busca seducir al publico y a tu pareja… Si estas tensa se nota – **

**- Yo… - **Intento pronunciar Serena, Diamante al verla nerviosa apretó un poco mas su agarre y le dio la vuelta, quedando ambos cara a cara.

**-** **Te lo mostrare – **Hizo que Serena colocara una mano sobre su hombro y la otra la tomo junto con una de las suyas, su otra mano seguía pegada a la cadera de la joven. Espero que terminara la canción que estaba sonando y cuando comenzó la otra él inicio sus pasos – **Yo seré el guía… Debes seguir mis pasos – **

**- No sabía… No sabia que bailabas – **Dijo Serena siguiendo sus pasos.

**-** **Hay muchas cosas de mi no conoces… Aun – **Soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver lo roja que se había puesto la cara de joven, Serena en respuesta le dio un pisotón **– Lo lamento… Pero te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas – **Sonrío de nuevo cuando observo de nuevo el sonrojo de la mujer.

En cambio Serena estaba que le daba algo, Diamante sabia moverse y muy bien, habían hecho pasos simples y algunas vueltas, nada muy _sensual_, mas sin embargo apenas paso la siguiente canción con un ritmo mas lento y atrayente, la atmosfera del lugar cambio junto con los pasos del hombre, se había vuelto un poco mas osado y había bajado un poco su mano, sin rosar nada inapropiado, pero aquel movimiento había causado un pequeño escalofrío en su interior, al igual que sintió uno aun mas grande cuando apego aun mas sus cuerpos y sus movimientos se hicieron mas intensos.

Parecía que quería fundirse en ella.

**- Siente el ritmo de la música – **Susurro mientras le daba la vuelta y su torso chocaba suavemente con la espalda de la joven, mientras que sus manos subían y bajaban por los costados de ella.

Serena en respuesta movió sus caderas al ritmo de la música y de las manos de su compañero, Diamante al notar mayor soltura de la mujer, le volvió a dar la vuelta y tomo una de sus piernas y la coloco a la altura de su cintura, mientras que se inclinaba un poco, Serena apego sus manos sobre el torso del hombre y sin dejar de mirarlo se soltó y dio unos pasos atrás mientras movía su cuerpo acorde a la melodía.

Diamante la sujeto por uno de los costados y la hizo dar una vuelta, cuando ella regreso a la posición inicial la coloco una de sus manos en su espalda baja y la comenzó a bajar lentamente, rozando intencionalmente sus labios con el cuello de Serena, al estar de vuelta a la misma altura, coloco sus manos en la cintura de la mujer mientas ella colocaba una en su cuello y la otra la alzaba, Diamante coordino sus movimientos e hizo que ambos dieran una pequeña vuelta sin separarse. Sin despegar sus miradas.

La música estaba por terminar así que la hizo dar una media vuelta, sin separar sus manos de su cadera hizo que Serena se volviera a inclinar hacia abajo mientras ella subía sus manos, al subir la hizo dar otra media vuelta, mientras daba la media vuelta Serena alzo su pierna derecha y la coloco sobre la cintura de Diamante, quedando al final Serena con un brazo apoyado al hombro de Diamante y su otro brazo el cuello del hombre y su pierna derecha sobre la cadera del mismo, mientras que Diamante había quedado con una de sus manos pegada a la cintura de la mujer, su otra mano sujetando y apegando mas hacia él la pierna de Serena y sin despegar la vista de los labios de ella mientras que ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

Diamante sentía sobre la tela los pezones erectos de la mujer, mientras que Serena sentía como se formaba un bulto sobre los pantalones del hombre, sin poder contenerse mas Diamante soltó la mano con la que sujetaba la pierna de Serena y la coloco en su nuca atrayéndola hacia él fundiéndose así en un beso demandante. Ella en cambio acepto gustosa el beso, sintió como Diamante soltaba su nuca para colocar su mano en su cintura y alzarla, ella en respuesta enredo sus piernas a la cadera del hombre y sin cortar el beso sintió como este avanzaba hasta pegarla a una de las paredes del lugar.

Ambos estaban desesperados, Diamante abandono sus labios para atacar el cuello de Serena, mientras que ella se sujetaba de sus hombros y gemía, aquello era demasiado poco, deseba sentirlo, Diamante con algo de torpeza la bajo y comenzó a quitarle la blusa mientras que ella intentaba hacer lo mismo, una vez que ambos lo consiguieron Diamante llevo sus labios hasta los pechos de ella que aun estaban cubierto por el sostén, estaba por quitarle la prenda cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo derecho.

Estaba por contestar, cuando Serena fue más rápida y tomo el aparato. Descolgó la llamada y volvió a meter el teléfono en pantalón del hombre. Mientras que él la veía divertido.

**- ¿Y si era una llamada importante? – **Pregunto mientras retomaba el camino a los pechos aun cubiertos de ella.

**-** **Pues que llamen luego – **Soltó una pequeña risa al sentir un pequeño mordico del hombre. Estaba por quitarse el sostén ella misma cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

**-** **Si no contesto… Estoy seguro que me llamaran toda la noche – **Se separa un poco de la mujer y atendió **– ¿Diga? **

**- **_**"Señor BlackMoon le hablamos del Hospital Central" – **_Dijo una voz femenina desde la otra línea. Aquello hizo que Diamante cambiara su cara a una preocupada, Serena al ver eso tomo su camisa y se la puso.

**-** **¿Qué sucede? – **Pregunto serio, bajo la mirada preocupada de la joven.

**-** _**"Señor tenemos entendido que usted conoce al Señor Zafiro…"- **_Diamante interrumpió a la joven.

**-** **¿Qué le paso a Zafiro? – **

**- "**_**El señor Zafiro se encuentra en estos momentos en Quirófano, fue herido de bala señor. Necesitamos su presencia y el de los familiares aquí" - **_

**-2-**

**11:50 PM**

**- ¡Necesito que me den el Neumotórax ahora! ** - Grito el cirujano al interno que estaba a su lado, joven rápidamente le paso un tuvo de goma, el cual inserto en la incisión que venia haciendo, debía evitar que el flujo sanguíneo estuviera por el tronco celiatico para evitar que la sangre se acumulará en el territorio esplacnico y en las demás extremidades, esto era para conservar el flujo sanguíneo entre el pulmón, corazón y el cerebro.

**- ¡Doctor la vena pulmonar! ¡Se esta desangrando! – **Grito una de las enfermeras al ver que al realizar la acción anterior aparecía mas sangre.

**- Tenemos que suturarla – **Dijo el interno mientras procedía a suturar la zona. Sin embargo el paciente había comandado a entrar en paro -** ¡Esta fibrilado!**

**¡El desfibrilador! – **Grito el cirujano, una enfermera rápidamente le pasos las paletas** - ¡Pongan la carga en 200! – **Junto las paletas **- ¡Despejen! **

El cuerpo de Zafiro se sacudió ante la descarga eléctrica, sin embargo sus signos vitales no cambiaron, el cirujano pidió que aumentaran la carga a 300, de nuevo junto las paletas y procedió a colocarlas cobre el cuerpo del hombre, de nuevo nada. Como ultimo recurso volvió a pedir que aumentara la carga a 400, repitió el procedimiento y esta vez logro que los signos vitales de su paciente regresaran.

**- ¡Muy bien! Vamos a sellar el sangrado y a colocar otro drenaje – **

**-3-**

**2:45 AM**

Una de las ventajas de vivir en New York, la ciudad que nunca duerme, era poder salir a ciertas horas y que nadie se te quedara viendo como algún tipo de psicópata. Taiki estaba algo intranquilo, no había tenido noticias de Zafiro desde hace horas y eso lo tenía algo preocupado.

Estaba terminando de darle la vuelta a la manzana cuando su teléfono sonó, reviso el número. No era de nadie conocido.

**- ¿Diga? – **

**- **_**"¿Taiki?"**_** – **Murmuro una voz femenina.

**-** **Si el habla… ¿Quién es? – **No sabia porque pero esa voz le era conocida.

**-** _"__**¡Gracias al cielo! Soy Rei… Taiki por favor… Tienes que ayudarme" – **_Pidió desesperadamente la joven.

**- ¿Rei? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Esta todo bien? – **Hasta donde recordaba Rei era amiga de Amy, no sabía como había obtenido su número de teléfono, pero aquello no importaba la voz de la joven se escucha desesperada y aparte esta murmurando mientras que en el fondo de escucha algunos ruidos que no supo identificar.

**-** "_**Tienes que ayudarme… Lita… Ella… Creo que planea hacer algo muy malo y **_**…" - **En el fondo se escucho como si algo se hubiera roto. Aquello alerto a Taiki.

**-** **¡Rei escúchame! ¿Dónde te encuentras? – **Pidió mientras que apresuraba el paso hasta su casa.

**- "**_**En el departamento que comparto con ella…" **_**- **Murmuro la joven en voz baja.

**-** **¿Estas herida? – **

**- "**_**No, pero… Ella sospecha de mí, tengo… Tengo información sobre ellas" **_**– **Aquello alerto a Taiki, Zafiro estaba consiguiendo información sobre la familia de Amy, pero en sus informes no había mencionado nada sobre Amy en si o su círculo de amistades… Tenia que revisar la información de Rei.

**-** **Rei préstame mucha atención… Mañana al medio día estaré ahí… Actúa normal y no levantes sospechas, habla con tu universidad y pide un traslado a New York – **Dijo Taiki mientras llegaba a su departamento y armaba un pequeño bolso **– No te preocupes por las cosas aquí o el dinero. De eso me encargo yo… - **Escucho una pequeña protesta de la joven - **¡Escúchame! Si es verdad lo que dices es peligroso que continúes con ahí. Te llamare en lo que este en el aeropuerto. **– Sin más colgó.

Las cosas se estaban complicando, aun no tenía ninguna noticia de Zafiro y aquello era demasiado extraño y ahora surgía esto. ¿Qué demonios era lo que quería Amy? Ya estaba claro que una simple venganza no era. Aquello era algo mucho más grande y la llamada de Rei confirmaba aun más sus sospechas. Lo que sea estuviera planeando disponía de recursos y al parecer de la ayuda de sus amigas Lita y Mina, debía investigarlas en lo que tuviera la oportunidad.

Antes de partir tomo el último informe que Zafiro le había dado, debido a sus obligaciones no lo había podido leer. Abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente el contenido.

"_**Julio 2012**_

_**Familia M.**_

_**He estado indagando desde los últimos ocho meses sobre la familia M. Desde entonces no he podido encontrar mucha información, al parecer la familia aparte de tener un buffet como abogados también poseen otros negocios. Son dueños de una disquera, no se a ciencia cierta cual, pero al parecer tienen un buen posicionamiento en el mercado. Además poseen distintas propiedades a lo largo del país, propiedades que según he averiguado con mis contactos son utilizadas para el lavado de dinero y narcotráfico.**_

_**Estos últimos datos no están 100% confirmados, sin embargo, sigo indagando al respecto. **_

_**Por otra parte un hecho que si puede ser confirmado es que hace veinte años la familia estuvo involucrada en el incidente que asesino a los padres de Diamante BlackMoon, la razón de dicho atentado se desconoce, pero la participación de Alan y Ann Mizuno, es inminente. Como dato externo, Ann es al parecer prima de la madre de Diamante. **_

_**No he podido conseguir alguna información relacionada a Amy, llegar a ella es aun más complicado que llegar a los padres. **_

_**Les pido a ambos paciencia, esta familia ha creado un imperio de terror en el bajo mundo, conseguir información al respecto es bastante difícil. También debo advertirles que desde hace días he notado que algunos hombres me siguen… Posiblemente sean paranoias mías, pero les pido que actúen con cuidado. De ser verdad, encontrare otro modo de hacerles llegar la información. **_

_**Se que este informe no es un concluyente, pero en unos días me reuniré a las afuera de la cuidad con un viejo empleado de la familia, espero lograr tener un mejor perfil. **_

_**Zafiro B.**_

_**PD: Necesito reunirme con ustedes antes de partir."**_

Taiki releyó otra vez el informe, algo estaba mal… Normalmente los informes de Zafiro eran mucho mas detallados. Aquel parecía que lo hubiera hecho apurado. Algo no estaba bien con eso, además él nunca les decía sobre alguna reunión, solo les daba el informe y si deseaba comunicarles algo aparte los llamaba.

**-4-**

**3:38 AM**

Esmeralda se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera, Diamante había ido a buscarla a su casa para darle la mala noticia, después de eso había llamado a Michiru y de ahí habían venido directamente al hospital central. Desde que llego no le habían dado muchas respuestas, solo le comentaron que estaba en quirófano y que debía esperar a que terminara la cirugía.

Por su parte Diamante estaba bastante tenso y se sentía culpable, mientras el estaba a punto de acostarse con Serena, su amigo estaba debatiéndose en entre la vida y la muerte. Apenas colgó la llamada del hospital dejo a Serena en su casa con un simple "_Te llamare luego"_ y había salido a buscar a Esmeralda. Antes de ir al estudio donde estaba había leído el informe que Zafiro le había mandado esa tarde, pensaba hablar con él sobre asignarle algún tipo de guardaespaldas. Pero nunca imagino que algo como esto sucedería. Desde que llego prácticamente había acordonado la zona con algunos de los guardaespaldas de su empresa. Al igual que solicito que un grupo fuera hasta la casa de Galaxia, la mujer le había exigido respuestas, sin embargo el alego que luego las tendría, lo primero ero saber el estado de su amigo.

**- Necesitamos hablar con el Señor BlackMoon – **Declaro un hombre uniformado intentando pasar de lado a los guardaespaldas, Diamante emitió una orden y el hombre pudo pasar. **– Soy el detective Smith, FBI. **

**- ¿En que puedo ayudarlo? – **Dijo Diamante, mientras le mandaba una mirada a Michiru. La mujer entendió y le sugirió a Esmeralda ir a tomar un café al cafetín del hospital.

**-** **Estoy para investigar el intento de homicidio en contra del señor Zafiro – **Dijo el detective. – **¿Sabe si el señor tenia enemigos? – **

**- No – **

**¿Sabe si alguna persona deseaba lastimarlo? – **Volvió a preguntar el hombre.

**-** **No – **mintió Diamante, en el informe de Zafiro este le había dicho que alguien lo seguía. Tenía una idea de quienes lo habían mandado. Sin embargo eso era algo que él se encargaría de buscar. La intervención del FBI solo complicaría las cosas.

**-** **Necesito hablar con su prometida entonces – **El detective estaba por retirarse cuando Diamante hablo.

**-** **Le pediré que por favor aun no lo haga… Aun no tenemos información sobre Zafiro y ella debe estar muy nerviosa sobre eso – **Sugirió – **Esperemos al menos hasta mañana detective. **

**- Esta bien… Si tiene alguna información no dude en llamarme – **El hombre le entrego su tarjeta y se fue.

Luego de que el detective se fuera, Michiru apareció seguida de Esmeralda. Diamante estaba algo apartado de las mujeres, sin embargo Michiru se acerco hasta él y le susurro.

**- ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo Diamante? – **

**- Nada – **Contesto estoicamente el hombre.

**- ¿Nada? Pues mandas a Zafiro a buscar dios sabe que… Y este termina en una calle con un disparo en el tórax. – **Michiru estaba molesta **– Le dije a Esmeralda que lo intentaron robar, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad. **

**- Es algo complicado – **

**- Pues mas te vale que después me des respuestas – **Sentencio la mujer mientras que la puerta del quirófano siete era abierta. Dejando salir al cirujano que atendió la operación y al interno.

Esmeralda y Michiru prácticamente salio corriendo hasta donde estaba el doctor.

**- ¿Familiares de Zafiro? – **Pregunto el doctor.

**- Soy su prometida – **Dijo Esmeralda

**- La cirugía fue todo un éxito – **Las personas en la sala se sintieron aliviadas **– Afortunadamente la bala no se quedo alojada en el cuerpo, fue una cirugía difícil, el paciente sufrió de dos paros cardiacos… Uno camino aquí y otro en plena cirugía, sin embargo logro salir de eso. **

**- ¿Le quedara alguna secuela? – **Pregunto Diamante

**- Con la debida rehabilitación no, sin embargo durante las siguientes cuarenta y ochos horas estará en observación, el paciente sufrió de hemorragia interna y debimos realizarle algunos drenajes de sangre… Aun los estamos realizando… Afortunadamente durante los dos días que estará en la UCI veremos su evolución… - **Aclaro el doctor – **Le hemos colocado un respirador para que su vena pulmonar este relajada. **

**- ¿Eso significa que estará bien? – **Pregunto llorando Esmeralda.

**- Si los resultados son como esperamos, Zafiro superara los dos días de observación y en unos cinco días estará despertando – **Aseguro el doctor antes de retirarse.

Todos en la sala estaban aliviados, Esmeralda quien seguía llorando abrazo fuertemente a Michiru mientras que Diamante hablaba con los guardaespaldas, debía asegurarse que su amigo se recuperara sin ningún inconveniente.

**-5-**

**6:23 AM**

**- Madre estoy en casa – **Pronuncio Amy entrando en el despacho de sus padres.

**-** **Tardaste mas de lo esperado – **Declaro Ann observando a su hija.

**-** **Me llamaste anoche, tarde más de lo espedo en el aeropuerto… ¿Para que me llamaste? – **La joven observo como su madre se quitaba unos guantes negros de cuero, aquello solo significaba _una _cosa **– Por lo visto fuiste de cacería anoche. **

**- BlackMoon Group cada tres años realiza un tour por todo el país… - **Comenzó la mujer – **Quiero que tú y tus amigas estén dentro de la empresa para cuando se realice ese tour. **

**- Eso es dentro de dos años… ¿Qué sucede con eso? – **Pregunto Amy

**-** **Adelantaremos las cosas, es hora de actuar y reclamar lo que nos corresponde – **Dijo la mujer – **Escuche que la nieta de Tsukino esta dentro del grupo… Úsala como palanca para entrar.**

**- Me acosté con el novio de Serena antes de que ella se fuera – **Aclaro Amy sonriendo – **Creo que no podemos contar con ella – **La mirada de Amy era burlona.

Más sin embargo nunca espero que su madre se levantara del sillón donde estaba sentada y le diera una bofetada.

**- ¡Mocosa estupida! – **Grito Ann **- ¿Aun sigues con tus niñerías de querer hacerle daño a la nieta de Tsukino solo porque el hijo de los Kou te rechazo? **– Acuso la mujer mientras su hija la miraba con odio

**-** **Ellos merecen… - **De nuevo su madre la abofeteo.

**-** **Me importa un bledo lo que se merecen… El hijo de los Kou fue el que te rechazo… Ve tras de él, si no fuera por tus niñerías tendrías una entrada en BlackMoon Group, ahora las cosas se complicaran mas de lo que ya lo están… - **La mujer se dio la vuelta – **Mas te vale que no arruines los planes que tu padre y yo hemos creado desde hace años… Tienes dos años para buscar una manera de entrar en la empresa – **Declaro la mujer.

**-** **Madre… – **Intento pronunciar Amy

**-** **Si no lo logras… No regreses – **

Amy se sorprendió ante lo ultimo, una vez que su madre le dio la orden de que se podía retirar, salio corriendo hasta su habitación, una vez ahí empezó a destruir todas las cosas a su paso.

Aquello era increíble, por culpa de esos malditos ahora su madre la odiaba y había sido capaz de levantarle la mano. Lograría entrar en esa estupida empresa y lograría que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de ella de nuevo y también ahora más que nunca destruiría a Serena Tsukino y a Taiki Kou.

Sonrío ante lo último, Darien Chiba ahora más que nunca seria una de las herramientas para lograr su cometido.

**-6-**

**8:10 AM**

Mina se encontraba visitando a su abuelo, la semana anterior le había llegado una carta del mismo anunciándole que necesitaba verla cuanto antes. Una vez que entro en la gran mansión Tsukino, los sirvientes las guiaron hasta el despacho de su abuelo, en el camino espero cruzarse con su hermano, sin embargo no fue así. Una vez dentro del despacho se sentó en una de las sillas frente al gran escritorio de su abuelo.

Espero alrededor de cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a un hombre de unos ochenta años, vistiendo de traje, seguido de un joven de no mas de quince años. Karin al ver los cabellos rubios del joven lo reconoció rápidamente como su hermano.

**- Alaricc – **Llamo el hombre – **Déjanos solos – **

**- Si padre – **El joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

**-** **Él es mi hermano – **Susurro la joven.

**-** **No, él es mi hijo… - **Declaro el hombre.

**-** **¡Miente! Es mi hermano, lo reconocería donde fuera… ¿Por qué no se lo dice? ¿Por qué no permite que sepa la verdad sobre mi madre y sobre mí? – **Grito Mina molesta.

**-** **Tu madre actualmente es alguien totalmente inútil… Siempre lo fue – **Ante lo dicho Mina lo miro con odio – **Sin embargo al parecer tú no eras inútil como ella – **

**- ¿De que habla? – **

**- Tu padre falleció hace unos días… - **Dijo el anciano mientras Mina lo miraba con sorpresa, si bien aquel hombre los había abandonado aun seguía siendo su progenitor – **Legalmente tu eres su única heredera… Quiero que todas las acciones que él dejo a tu nombre las pongas a disposición de mi empresa. **

**- ¡Jamás! - **Grito Mina.

**-** **No es algo que puedas decidir… Tu padre fue un exitoso empresario y dejo un buen capital a tu nombre… El dinero será para ti y tu madre, pero a cambio las acciones las colocaras a mi nombre – **Dijo el anciano mientras se colocaba de pie.

**-** **¿Por qué he de hacer eso? – **

**- Porque los cuidados que he tenido tu madre todos estos años han estado siendo pagados por mi – **Mina lo miro sorprendida, todos estos años había pensado que su padre le había dejado parte de su fortuna a su madre. De ahí pensaba que salía todo el dinero que tenían – **Inclusive yo he pagado tus tarjetas de crédito y tu universidad. **

**- Miente – **

**- No tengo porque… Continuare financiando todos los gastos tuyos y los de tu madre a cambio de las acciones. – **

Mina estaba por darle una respuesta cuando la puerta del despacho de su abuelo fue abierta, dándole pasó a una mujer de no más de cuarenta y pocos años. Karin identifico a esa mujer como su tía, la madre de Serena.

-** Papá sigo pensando que es muy drástico que compres las acciones de la empresa del ex esposo de mi hermana solo para que yo pueda volver a ejercer – **Dijo la mujer sin notar la presencia de Mina.

**- Es una decisión que ya esta tomada – **Declaro el hombre viendo a Mina, la mujer que siguió la mirada de su padre noto la presencia de la joven.

**-** **Ohh discúlpame, no note tu presencia pequeña – **Dijo la mujer - **¿Qué haces por aquí Mina? – **Pregunto sonriendo amablemente.

Para Mina aquella sonrisa era falsa, todo en aquel lugar le daba nauseas. Su abuelo solo deseaba las acciones de su padre para que su _amada hija_ pudiera ejercer. Maldito viejo bastardo. Le daría en donde mas le duele, en su pequeña hija y su nieta. Aquellos bastardos pagarían por todo lo que le habían hecho a ella y a su familia. Se encargaría que ellos lloraran las mismas lagrimas que su madre derramo.

**-7-**

**9:56 AM**

**- ¿Entregaron el paquete? – **Pregunto Alan Mizuno al hombre frente a el.

**-** **Si señor… Exactamente en veinte minutos llegara a manos de la señora Senshi – **Dijo un joven.

**-** **Bien ¿El fotógrafo esta en posición? – **Volvió a preguntar.

**-** **Por supuesto señor, todas las medidas que ordeno fueron cumplidas – **Aseguro el joven.

**-** **Perfecto… Quiero una fotografía del momento exacto en que ve el contenido de la caja – **El hombre sonrío perversamente.

Aquello solo seria el comienzo del fin.

**CONTINUARA**

**Buuuenas Nocheess!**

Aquí esta la actualización, espero que sea de su agrado. Logre hacerlo largo y explique algunas cosas… (La parte médica me la dijo un amigo).

De verdad espero que este capitulo y la historia en si les agrade, desde hace días he visto que disminuyo el nivel de reviews y me estaba preguntando si ¿Ya no les parece interesante? O ¿No les gusta?... No se si son cosas mías pero me gustaría saber su respuesta… En serio me gustaría que me dijeran si sienten que ya me pase de repetitiva o no tienen acción… Esta es la primera vez que público algo "serio" y de verdad es muy importante para mí las opiniones de todas…

Otra cosa, los padres de Amy… Iba a colocar a Beryl y Caos… Pero no se Caos/Wiseman no se tiene una imagen fija así que me fui por la pareja de villanos de una. De todos modos estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre eso ya que en esa parte no se bien a quienes colocar… Y ellos jugaran su papel mas adelante.

Y lo de Diamante Serena… ¿Que puedo decir…? Me encantan.

Sin más se despide su servidora, esperando que me regalen muchos reviews

Neko Ai Okami


End file.
